


Blue Pink Silver Gold

by Balenae



Series: Color Palette [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Clan Shimada: Your source for emotional constipation, Existential Nonsense, Fluff and Smut, Genji catches feelings, Genji is a Little Shit, Genji you are shameless, Good brother Hanzo, Lots of Sex, M/M, Making up shit about Omnics, Making up shit about the Shambali, Mondatta tolerates him, Robot genetalia, Self-Indulgent, Shambali Zenyatta, That's a monk, Young Genji, Zenyatta is a low-key goober, a lot of feelings, eventually, how did this happen, so many metaphors, someone send help, versatile lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balenae/pseuds/Balenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji Shimada expects to be bored out of his damn mind when Hanzo allows the Shambali order to stay in the Shimada family temple for a month while they're visiting Japan. </p>
<p>He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story for you guys. It’s called ‘THIS FUCKING FIC THAT WOULDN’T QUIT’: a ministory by Balenae.
> 
> This fic began its life as an offhanded comment a friend of mine made when I told her about the OTHER young Genji fic I’d been working on which begins with him as a teenager. She then says ‘is Teen Genji gonna get some robot dick?’ which, in the scope of that fic, sadly no, but I thought ‘hey! Why not write a little thing!’ 
> 
> So I set out to write a porny little one shot with a teenage Genji. That quickly led to me realizing ‘well maybe a few chapters so I can frame it and not just write porn’ because God forbid I write anything short. But then it worked better if Genji was a little older so there went the whole teenage thing entirely, and then what was supposed to be something sub 10k words kept getting bigger, and bigger…
> 
> It was supposed to be three chapters and an epilogue, and then the second chapter turned into… well, you’ll see, and then everything that was supposed to be glimpses jammed into ch. 2 all became their own chapters. Chapter 6 didn’t even exist until I was writing chapter 7 and went ‘wait, I need something else’ and went back and wrote it.
> 
> And now, here we have the result, which is a fic a little longer than Teaching Moments because I CAN’T STOP. 
> 
> The good news is that it’s finished. You know the drill. Probably update ever 4 ish days as I do edits. Chapters are long. 
> 
> I left off the Japanese honorifics and some minor speech things and overwhelming use of Japanese words deliberately, as that was an aesthetic choice that by-and-large the Overwatch game makes as well.
> 
> EDIT: This fic is getting a totally amazing translation into Korean by a lovely anonymous user tt! If that's your language of choice you can check it out here: http://ttwhatever.tistory.com/48
> 
> (I'm still having trouble getting links to work, even though I'm doing it as everything seems to say to, the link will appear but will not work. I'll sort through it later)

Most days, Genji loved being the younger brother of the head of the Shimada clan. It afforded him a relatively easy life—grueling ninja training since he’d been nine aside—and he spent his days honing his body to a fine edge and his nights in pleasant company, playing games both in the arcade and with people. 

The clan Elders had tried to pressure Hanzo to get rid of him when his older brother had inherited from their father after his passing, but the Wolf of the Shimada clan hadn’t been having any of that and in a coup that left their yakuza lieutenant’s heads spinning, seized power out of their grizzled hands and consolidated everything beneath him. Hanzo had chosen his brother over their family tradition, and while Genji wasn’t exactly useful in the strictest sense, there was no one on this earth who could question his loyalty to his elder brother and his family name.

Even when it was a _giant_ hassle.

“Tell me again why this is happening?” he grouched, pulling at the collar of his suit. Spring was in full, florescent bloom but these penguin suits were hot as hell. Even if he did look hotter _wearing_ one.

Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. He was only twenty-seven but the pressure of running the clan and the family’s criminal business, not to mention twin dragon spirits bound to his flesh by ink—it was really no surprise that he was already showing little wisps of gray at his temples, slight lines ghosting about his eyes. He wore glasses now, not because he needed them but to distract from the fact that no one with bad eyesight could nail a target halfway across Hanamura, and yeah the town’s not big but Genji has _seen him_ do it. “Because I am the ancestral Lord of Hanamura, and they asked _specifically_ to stay at the old family temple. Seeing as how they’re peaceful, uninvolved, and foreign, they make a marvelous smokescreen for a little while. Besides, it looks good for us, gives us standing with the rest of the old families. And you _told_ me you were going to dye your hair back to normal.”

Genji snorted, his own bright green hair short and fluttering in the unhelpful breeze. “I lied. They’ll be gone in a couple of weeks, how does that help us really?”

“Try a little over a month,” Hanzo said, a wry twist to his mouth and Genji groaned.

“A _month_? Ugh,” He scuffed one of his very expensive dress shoes against the stone of the courtyard, “They’re going to be so _boring_. This is going to _suck_.”

“You’ll live,” Hanzo told him, completely unconcerned, and Genji stuck his tongue out at him. His brother elbowed him and nodded ahead, “They’re here. Pretend you’re a normal person and not a barbarian for the next ten minutes, please.”

“I will draw penises on your dragons in permanent marker,” Genji hissed at him before schooling his face impassive to greet their guests, but it soon gave way to interest in spite of himself. 

The Shambali order was nearly a household name in this day and age, and certainly Genji had seen pictures of their leaders and members on the ‘net and on television, but he’d never seen one before. Not in person. 

There was a small entourage of monks that emerged from a trio of armored limos, body guards ringing the group, but they all parted like water. The two heads of the order walked in abreast, their movements so perfectly synced it looked choreographed. Tekhartha Mondatta and Tekhartha Zenyatta were dressed in matching white-and-gray kasaya, their hands before them, fingertips touching as if in prayer. They looked vastly distinct though, Mondatta’s faceplate and cranium were squared and matte white, Zenyatta’s rounded and glittering in chrome. Mondatta’s array of blue lights tilted in a diamond, where Zenyatta’s were arranged in grid-like rows. Zenyatta also had a set of strange, _enormous_ mala around his shoulders. 

There was the same quiet power and poise between the two, but there was no mistaking them. 

Hanzo bowed respectfully, and Genji did the same, “Welcome to Hanamura. We are proud to have the Shambali in our midst. I am Hanzo Shimada, and this is my younger brother, Genji.”

They bowed as well and Mondatta spoke, “I am Tekhartha Mondatta and this is Tekhartha Zenyatta. Thank you for the welcome. We are greatly looking forward to our stay.”

“Our home is your home, if you have need of anything please ask me, or any of my staff and we will accommodate. I hope your stay will be as comfortable as possible.”

“Your consideration is appreciated,” Mondatta continued to be the voice of the delegation, “Would we be allowed to see the grounds before the temple? Many of the Shambali have never been to Japan before, and even Zenyatta here expressed interest in seeing the Sakura blossoms.”

Zenyatta inclined his head in agreement but said nothing. 

Hanzo nodded and gestured, “Of course, this way please.” He led them through the courtyard to where the majority of their ancient trees were beginning their bloom, spaced precisely apart so their canopy had grown to maximum spread, unhindered by buildings or other trees.

Hanamuran sakura trees, _Prunus Hanamura _, were a prized variety, cultivated and bred specifically; they were much sought after and rarely found elsewhere. Their blossoms were almost touching red they grew so pink and they benefitted from a prolonged blooming season, closer to a month rather than the scant two-to-three week period most other species displayed.__

Genji grew up with them, seeing them day after day, but every spring even he would admit the transformation in Hanamura was magical. Like clouds caught on the ground, and the air was heady with the light, fragrant scent. 

The monks looked on with visible wonder as Hanzo led them through, the breeze dropping petals all around them. 

Genji watched as the monk Zenyatta stopped very abruptly, falling out of line as Hanzo and Mondatta continued, his brother telling the monk all about the history of the estate. Zenyatta held out his hand simply and waited, a moment later a whole blossom floating down to land in his open palm. The Omnic shifted, a clear happiness writ into his body language, and tucked the blossom inside his sash, giving Genji a glimpse of red and saffron lining. 

The monk continued on, passing Genji where he’d paused and was he _humming?_

\--

After Hanzo showed them around the estate and inside the main building itself they escorted the entourage to the temple of Hanamura, located on the Shimada family grounds. They passed under the immense _torii_ gate, the stone walk lined with more ancient sakura trees. Genji was over at the temple frequently, but rarely inside it, instead leaping around its rooftop as he navigated over the roofs and walls. 

There were no serving priestesses or monks here anymore, the structure largely a historical landmark and not an actual functioning temple. It was also not open to the public the majority of the year, but during the annual cherry blossom festival Hanamura held every spring the Shimada compound opened its doors to allow visitors into select parts of the estate, the temple among them. Genji had no doubt that they had also wanted to time their visit to be able to take in the festival. 

In preparation for the arrival of the Shambali, the rooms within the temple had been prepared for Omnic habitation, but overall the Shimada family had kept the structure well preserved. Hanzo had sent the ruling tradition of the family up in blood and flames, but he honored nearly all else. 

“We prepared everything to your specifications,” Hanzo said as he led the group inside. “We hope it is to your liking.” 

Mondatta looked around and glanced at Zenyatta who nodded to him, and he in turn nodded at Hanzo, “It is wonderful. Thank you.”

Hanzo bowed again, “We will leave you to settle. I know Omnics do not eat like humans, but you are welcome to join us for the evening meal if you have more questions or would like more conversation.”

“Thank you I will join you, and Zenyatta may as well. The others may wish to meditate, our travels have been long, but we will send word of how many places to prepare.”

Hanzo nodded, “As you say. We will leave you to get settled.” He turned to go, reaching and setting a hand on Genji’s arm to guide him out, not because Genji needed the help but because Hanzo knew his brother would likely run off the instant he was free. As predicted, as soon as they left the temple and were away from the Shambali, Hanzo’s hand clamped down on his arm. 

“Let go,” Genji whined, “Come on, I behaved myself.”

“You’re not done yet, we have to have dinner and then probably tea after and polite conversation. You remember how to be polite, don’t you?”

“If I say ‘no’, can I leave?”

“No, if you can’t be polite you have to be silent, but that hasn’t happened in twenty-four years and I’m not counting on it now.”

“Hanzoooo,” He whined, but his brother’s grip was iron. 

“Please, Genji, just today. Just behave yourself today, and you can go back to whatever foolish nonsense you want to do tomorrow. I _know_ you have it in you, that the manners drilled in growing up didn’t disappear into nothingness.”

Genji sighed gustily, “ _Fine_. I’ll be good.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo said emphatically, letting go of his arm and pushing him a little towards the main building, “And dye your hair back!”

Genji gave him the middle finger as he strolled back to the house, “No!”

\--

Dinner was as dull as he’d expected it to be. Only Mondatta and a few of the entourage and their security joined them for dinner. Hanzo and Mondatta continued to talk, mostly about the history of the Shimada clan, the temple, and Hanamura itself, which was all garbage _every_ guest of his brother and their father before him had asked about and if he had to hear the same boring tales one more time he was going to do something crazy like jump out a window. 

Hanzo also asked about what the Shambali were looking to do in Japan, which was marginally more interesting, fortunately for his sanity and put his self-defenestration on hold. 

“We plan on visiting a few of the notable landmarks in the area,” Mondatta said readily, but there was no excitement to his tone, only a gentle rise and fall with the cadence of his sentences. “We are giving a series of speeches as well, later in the week. I am looking forward to it.”

Genji snorted into his rice as he shoveled it in his mouth, keeping his manners just barely outside the realm of rude. He’d learned early on exactly how far he could push some things. Mondatta may be a spiritual visionary but he seemed to have all the emotional expanse of a pretty stone. He was so distant and aloof it was a wonder anyone had listened to him. 

Hanzo pinched him under the lip of the table. Maybe he was pushing too far. 

“I’m sure that will be quite an event. I am not sure what will be on my schedule, but if I can I will attend to show my support,” Hanzo told him. “My brother will as well.” He pinched again.

Genji grunted and offered a tight smile, “Of course. I’d be _happy_ to.”

“Wonderful,” Mondatta said, hands clasping together, “I am gratified to hear that, and would like it very much. While I am speaking first, I would suggest you do your best to see my brother Zenyatta speak at the reception afterward. He has such a marvelous way with words. It will be worth your time.”

_Not if he’s like you_ , Genji thought privately, and wondered how exactly he was going to survive through tea.

\--

Fortunately tea was brief, the monks easily distracted by the blossoms, and tea turned into another walk on the grounds. Genji found it very easy to slip away then, ducking behind a corner and leaping up to the deck on the second level. He fled to his room where he changed out of the stiff suit to more comfortable clothes, his white-and-orange training ensemble, Katana and wakizashi across his back, and felt human again. From there it was a quick sprint out to the Zen garden before the main gate, where he sat on the small catwalk over the open building housing the ancient Shimada Bell. He let his legs dangle over the edge, kicking idly. Hanzo was going to kill him later—probably—but he’d been at the end of his patience and figured his brother would at least appreciate him removing himself rather than making his own fun. 

He leaned his arms on the railing and huffed, looking out at the huge wooden gate, the sun setting slowly, changing the color on the rich wood as the light dipped into golden tones. 

He liked being the younger brother of the Shimada leader, but sometimes it made him _crazy_. 

A noise from below had him shifting to peer down, and he saw the other Shambali leader, Zenyatta, strolling around the edges of the Zen garden, making his way towards the bell. He was humming again, a gentle series of harmonious tones, musical nonsense but ear-pleasing all the same. 

Genji shifted and moved inside onto the rafters, feet silent, watching, having nothing better to do. The monk reached out, tracing gentle fingers over the edges of the dragon crest cast in the metal, head tilting, clearly curious. 

“I am surprised you are not with your brother,” The monk said without warning.

Genji jumped a bit, not expecting the Omnic to have known he was there. He called down, “Hanzo has things well in hand, and no offense but Mondatta is asking all the boring questions.”

Hanzo was _really_ going to kill him if he found out how he’d spoken to an honored guest. 

But the monk _laughed_ , the sound soft and pleasant, “I sense that being boring is a cardinal offense to you, Young Lord Shimada.” He finally turned his head upward, finding Genji unerringly in the ceiling. “Perhaps you will come and speak to me instead?”

And because Hanzo wasn’t there to keep him in line he pretty much said what he wanted to, “I guess that depends, are you as dull as Mondatta?”

Another soft chuckle and Zenyatta gave him something he could not resist, “I guess you will have to find out,” a _challenge_.

Genji grinned a bit and dropped down, “I guess I will.” He was half-a-head taller than Zenyatta, inanely he found this pleasing. 

“So, you find my brother boring?” Zenyatta didn’t seem offended, and beckoned to him, walking back out towards the blossoms. Genji trailed after, unbothered about following as bade, unlike when Hanzo tried to push him to do things he didn’t feel like. 

“So boring. It was like listening to a recording,” Genji sighed, “He was talking at us. If I hadn’t been Hanzo’s brother he probably would’ve talked right over me.”

Zenyatta sighed a bit, “Mondatta has been known to do that. He is at his best lecturing a large crowd, but one-on-one he can come across as perhaps a touch distant.”

“Why don’t _you_ do it then? You didn’t say a word the whole time.”

Zenyatta tilted his head and Genji could practically taste the amusement he felt, “Why, Young Master Shimada, are you saying perhaps I might be more interesting?”

Genji grinned a bit, glad the Omnic was so sharp, “We’re still finding out. But I don’t think you could’ve been _worse_.”

He hummed, “Not terribly high praise, but I am confident I can change your mind.”

“Oh?” Genji _loved_ confidence. It made things more exciting. 

“My approach is different than Mondatta’s. I prefer to empathize with people, find common ground and connect on a more personal level. That is why I take the smaller groups and he takes the filled stadiums.” 

“I see how that would work better.”

Zenyatta nodded, “I find that it is much easier to bridge gaps of prejudice and hate when you are connecting with someone personally. Being shouted at or lectured is no way to change someone’s mind. True change only comes with true empathy from both sides of a disagreement.”

“So what, you think you’re going to try and ‘empathize’ with me right now or something? That we’ll somehow connect better?” Genji asked, watching as the monk stood beneath the blossoms, lights growing brighter and bluer as the sky slowly darkened, sunset tipping low. The slim, pale form cut a striking image amongst the pink and gold and blue of the closing day. 

Zenyatta hummed, tilting his head to watch him, “No, I expect that a conversation would not be the best way to empathize with you, Young Lord Shimada. Though I am sure I could manage it, in time.”

Genji didn’t want to admit Zenyatta right, but this Omnic was pressing all the right buttons to hold his interest. “And what exactly would be?”

There was a soft sound of consideration, “I expect the fastest way to do so would be to beat you in a fight.” He nodded pointedly at the katana.

Genji laughed, “Maybe, but you couldn’t.”

“Ah, that spark of confidence has turned to arrogance, then?” But Genji’s flash of irritation was assuaged by the Omnic’s tone, teasing, and not admonishing. 

“Not at all,” Maybe a little, “I’m good, and I know it.”

“It is good to have pride in your abilities, but do not let arrogance blind you to your weaknesses,” his tone was gentle and had he a mouth, Genji would’ve bet money he’d be smiling. 

Genji _grinned_ , “You think you could beat me. That’s funny.” It was really cute, actually. He _liked_ this one. 

“I suspect we could argue about it back and forth until the sun sets and rises anew, but I have a feeling this little debate will only be settled one way.” The monk’s voice was _doing_ things to him; it was sort of desperately unfair he was an Omnic. Human people were so rarely this interesting. 

“Ooh, I think you might be right. You sure this is a fight you want to lose?” beneath his skin his dragon spirit stirred, roused by the promise of combat. 

“I think it will be a most interesting diversion. Will you permit this?”

“ _Oh_ yes,” He grinned a touch feral, the dragon _awake_ behind his eyes, and he could feel the flush of power it would bring to his blade, the slight shift of soul and scales along the ink in his back. 

Zenyatta brought his hands together, “Wonderful. I will let you choose when to begin then.”

Genji laughed, “Right now?”

Zenyatta nodded, “Yes, I believe so.”

“You don’t even have a weapon.”

“Will that be a problem for you?”

Oh, Genji was _not_ going to let him get away with that _cheek_. The ninja slipped into an offensive stance, hand reaching up and behind to his katana, “You are _in_ for it, Omnic.”

“We will see,” Zenyatta said placidly. 

Genji shifted his weight subtly, watching the monk who stood with his hands behind his back, looking for all the world like he was helpless. Genji was interested in this strange Omnic, but that wasn’t going to stop him from kicking ass like he did best. 

He sprung forward, intending to finish things with one quick swing, touch his blade against that mechanical throat just to make his point—

—His feet had left the deck by millimeters before the Omni’s hand swung around and _something_ flashed blue and _smashed_ into his chest, knocking him clean out of the air and onto his back, winding him. He gasped, eyes wide, dragon spirit _reeling_ just the same, head turning to see what the hell had _hit_ him—

—Looked up in time to see the monk’s mala free-floating and orbiting, spin once, flashing blue with power before sinking back to rest innocently around his shoulders.

_What the actual fuck._

“Holy sh—“

_“Genji Shimada!”_

He jerked and groaned, his head _thunked_ back against the desk as Hanzo’s furious shout echoed through the courtyard. He was fucked now. Wincing at nothing that had to do with his wheezing breath he turned and saw his brother nearly-charging over, hands fisted and expression stormy with fury and embarrassment. 

Behind him Mondatta and some of the other Shambali watched. They had seen.

He fell back. Dead. He was a dead man.

“I cannot _believe_ you,” Hanzo hissed at him, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother this mad. “I asked you for one thing, Genji, to _behave_ and you’re picking fights with _monks_ now? Our honored guests? What is _wrong_ with you?” Hanzo turned and bowed low to Mondatta and Zenyatta, who had both walked over to where Hanzo was probably about to drop a sword or a _dragon_ onto his still-prone baby brother. “I am so sorry, esteemed Shambali; I have no words to excuse my brother’s rash actions. I have no idea why—“

But Zenyatta held up his hand, “Peace, Lord Shimada. No harm was done. I goaded the interaction, we were settling a debate. He was not picking a fight. Please do not be angry with him, he has done nothing wrong.” Zenyatta moved past a bemused Hanzo and offered a hand to Genji on the ground. Genji blinked up at him, the setting sun glinting off his chrome, casting gold and blue over his body, the petals murmuring in the wind, and the young ninja didn’t think he’d ever wanted another person more in his entire _life_. “Are you alright, Young Master Shimada?”

Genji took it, hoping his awe didn’t slip into his face too obviously. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay. What the hell was _that_?”

Mondatta sighed, “Zenyatta, tell me you did not.”

Zenyatta straightened and seemed to project his best aura of serenity, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Mondatta shook his head and turned back to Hanzo, “Lord Shimada, this was not your brother’s doing. I believe the blame may lay with Zenyatta in this. He can be a bit difficult sometimes.”

Zenyatta didn’t even look at Mondatta, still watching Genji.

Genji only had eyes for him in this moment anyway. 

Hanzo looked like he wasn’t sure he was keeping up. “If… you are certain,” he allowed.

Mondatta nodded and gestured, “Please, may we continue?”

Hanzo nodded and then glared again at his brother and said quietly, “We are still going to have words about this later.”

Genji sighed and nodded, he knew there was no escaping _that_.

Hanzo rejoined Mondatta and the other Shambali and led them off to see the massive Koi pond. 

“I am sorry,” Zenyatta apologized once they were alone again, “I did not hear them coming either.” 

Genji grinned, massaging his chest where the blow of _whatever_ it was still stung, “And yet you’d heard my silent steps in the Bell House. What had you so distracted?”

Zenyatta hummed, amusement out in full again, “What indeed?”

Genji grinned. God this Omnic was close to perfect. If only he were human. “So are you going to at least tell me what the hell you hit me with?”

“I suppose that depends. Am I even a little interesting to you now?” The Omnic teased and Genji laughed.

“I asked first.”

“So you did,” Zenyatta held up a hand and blue Omnic energy coalesced in his palm, swirling and otherworldly. “I am able to manipulate the energy of the universe around me and in my own body to do different things as needed. This includes mastery of my Omnic orbs—“ The mala around his neck flashed and spun once to illustrate, “—as well as tools to defend myself. This is an Orb of Destruction. It has one purpose, and that’s to cause damage. Fortunately I have only rare use for it.”

“Whoa,” Genji reached up but didn’t touch, letting his fingers come close without connecting. The air around the orb was cool just past uncomfortable, “It’s beautiful.” He rubbed his chest again. 

“Thank you. I can do other things with it as well.” He flicked his hand and the energy dispersed, and new, golden power collected in his hand, like captured sunlight, and he flicked it gently at Genji who winced—

—and then blinked his eyes open again as a warm, embracing feeling settled over him, and the pain in his chest faded to nothing. “What?” he looked up to find the little orb turning over his shoulder, a cord of pure light connecting to him. 

“I am also able to heal wounds, to some extent. Certainly it is more than enough to heal a bruise on such delicate skin,” Zenyatta teased unrepentantly. 

“That’s so fucking cool,” He breathed, completely involuntarily. 

Zenyatta chuckled and bowed his head a touch, “Thank you. And the answer to my question?”

Genji grinned at him, “I guess you’re okay.” Zenyatta tilted his head and waited until the young man laughed, “Okay, okay. If everyone was half as interesting as you are it would not be such a task to hold my attention.”

Zenyatta hummed, practically radiating contentment, “Ah, and there is the high praise I was fishing for. Thank you.”

Genji chuckled and reached out to nudge his arm, “You’re an _odd_ one.”

“And that is the highest praise you could’ve offered me, Young Master Shimada.”

\--

When he saw Hanzo later the first thing his brother did was smack him upside his head and nearly snarl at him, “You are a _fool_.”

“What? He said it wasn’t my fault!” Genji ran a hand through his hair, pouting. 

“Genji, he could’ve punched you right in your foolish _face_ and you still should’ve let it go. Did nothing I said to you today penetrate your thick skull or has that awful dye poisoned your tiny brain?”

Genji glared at him, “No, but it’s because it’s hard to hear anything over the sound of your absolute pig-headedness.”

“That doesn’t even make _sense_ ,” Hanzo groaned. “I am not the unreasonable on here!”

“Yes you are! We finished talking about this, its fine!”

Hanzo rubbed between his eyes, “Genji, it is _not_. They were kind enough to give you a pass this time, but even you have to understand that something like this can’t happen again.”

Genji shrugged, “It won’t.” It would. He wanted another shot at that Omnic, wanted to try again now that he _knew_ what he was getting into.

“Can you promise me that, Genji?”

Genji groaned, “Hanzoooo.”

“I want you to say it. I want your word.”

The younger Shimada sighed gustily, and scuffed a foot, “Dammit. _Fine_. I won’t pick a fight with him again.” But if Zenyatta brought it up his promise would still technically be true. 

Hanzo nodded and sighed, “I do appreciate this isn’t easy for you. I know you’re used to doing things as you please and a sudden set of restrictions is chaffing, but I would very much appreciate if you could just leave them alone for the time they’re here if you cannot find it in yourself to be respectful. Please, Genji, a month isn’t that long.”

Genji sighs and nodded, nudging his arm, “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you, Genji.”

\--

Genji flopped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t tired in the least, and his mind kept turning like a whirling wind. Every thought centered around that monk, the whirling eye of the storm.

_Zenyatta._

God it wasn’t _fair_. Why was he an Omnic? If he’d been human Genji would’ve been in relentless pursuit already. Would’ve been working hardest to woo him, lead him back to his bed where he’d use his hands and mouth to take him apart slowly until all he knew was Genji’s name. But no, that interesting, powerful soul staying in his own home was an _Omnic_. 

He sighed, hand rubbing across his stomach through his clothes idly. Being attracted to an Omnic was like being attracted to an engine block with all those pistons, and Genji didn’t really do inanimate objects.

But… he really hadn’t been inanimate, had he?

Poised, quiet, but there was this really interesting penchant for leashed movement, the way his arm had thrown out that orb at him, fast as anything he’d ever seen before. He’d looked pretty damn striking too, pale body and pale clothes in the sunset amongst the petals, he’d been lovely in his own way there, Genji supposed. 

He’d been quick too, mentally sharp as any blade, and Genji had enough experience to know there really was no substitute for a lover who was intelligent. Looks alone didn’t captivate him anymore; he wanted companions with some substance to them. Arm candy was fleetingly delicious but failed to satisfy. But that Omnic had kept up with him, gone toe-to-toe physically, mentally, conversationally, and then at the end—

—He’d stood up for him. He’d stood up to _Hanzo_ for him. No one had done that for him since his brother forcefully reorganized the Shimada family. He’d interceded to keep blame from him, he’d been kind to him, seemed to care what he thought even though he was just some dumb playboy. 

And _God_ the way he’d looked then in that moment, hand extended, the sunset casting light and shadow over the metal of his body. His hand had been warm in Genji’s own and ergonomically shaped, pleasant there, like it was meant to slot against him. Maybe other parts were too; maybe they’d fit together all over, Zenyatta made to slot under him, the contrast of cool metal and warm parts against his skin as he thrust—

He shivered, cock hard in his pants and grinned a little at himself. 

Maybe the monk being an Omnic wasn’t all that much of a problem after all. He’d never been good at denying himself anything.

He sat up and slipped out of bed. 

He had a midnight visit to pay to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has never let anything silly like the 'wise' choice stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, holy shit you guys. 26 comments? 250+ Kudos? Over 1600 hits? One ONE chapter? You guy are absolutely crazy, but its in the best possible way. Thank you all so much.
> 
> So if you read this and go ‘Damn that was fast! Genji you dog! Zen you slut!’ then that is a perfectly valid criticism, but hey, this whole thing started off as porn and THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT. I realized about halfway through writing this chapter that this entire story was not going to behave itself. We’ll just say Genji’s got game.
> 
> Anyway, have like… over 4000 words of porn. 
> 
> Seriously, there’s a lot of porn in this story. There’s pretty much sex of some kind in every formal chapter. 
> 
> Also I’m a moron and miscounted chapters. So.

The temple was quiet as Genji landed on the roof, and he stepped forward, feet silent. Below the Shambali’s security contingent moved around, clueless. He knew where the rooms the Shambali were staying in were on the building layout, but he had no idea which was the one he needed. He tread soundlessly on the tile of the roof, looking at the closed windows as he passed. He had no way of finding Zenyatta, not from outside.

Genji made a soft huff of frustration. Maybe he could slip one open, take a look inside, or sneak in a different window and look around once he was in. But he didn’t really have an excuse ready if someone else saw him. And if this got back to Hanzo…

Suddenly the window next to him pushed open.

Genji blinked, staring into Zenyatta’s face.

“You are lucky the security team did not see you. For a ninja, you are not subtle,” Zenyatta murmured, laughter run through his tone. 

Genji grinned at him, “How did you know I was there?”

“I can practically feel the conflicting energy you are giving off.”

“Oh, is _that_ your little parlor trick?”

Zenyatta hummed, “that is hardly _all_ of my tricks.”

“God, you get better and better,” Genji laughed, “Gonna let me in?”

Zenyatta tilted his head and moved aside for him, “What are you doing here, Young Master Shimada?”

“Well I came to see you, obviously.” He said, crawling in the window and setting his feet soundlessly on the floor. He glanced around, force of habit to take stock of his location, but the room was bare except for a few Buddhist calligraphy scrolls on the walls, and a mat for the Omnic to meditate on.

“Obviously, but that is not truly an answer,” Zenyatta pointed out.

“Sure it is,” Genji said, shifting closer, eyes flickering over his form, still clothed in that same monochrome kasaya. For now. Oh yeah, he could do this, was looking forward to it. 

“Genji, you are not going to be able to talk me in circles,” Zenyatta said, “And I guarantee you cannot frustrate me with words alone.”

“You don’t know me well yet,” He laughed and then pressed closer, stepping right into the monk’s space, “But I’d really like to change that.” He felt a small pulse of victory when Zenyatta’s back went stiff, a bit startled.

“You are flirting with me.”

Genji laughed, “We were flirting all evening. Do not even try and pretend otherwise.”

“I wondered how you might interpret it.”

“You disagree?” He reached up slowly, giving the monk time to push his hand away—he certainly wasn’t an _asshole_ —but met no resistance, sliding his thumb along the metal jaw. It was strange to be sure, but it was a strange he was looking forward to exploring. And then _oh_ , the large orbs masquerading as mala around his shoulders lit blue suddenly and whirred, lifting to orbit the both of them. _Giving Genji room._

“I am—“ And oh, the slight tremor that slipped into that mechanical voice was something special indeed, “—Not sure this is wise.”

Genji grinned and leaned close, “That’s not an answer,” he sing-songed, getting to throw that back at him. “And you may have noticed how I feel about things that are not strictly wise.” He let his nose bump lightly against the other side of the monk’s faceplate, getting this close a heady feeling. With power like he knew was in Zenyatta’s body he would not be this close if he was not wanted.

“Your irreverence and disregard for wisdom was noted, yes,” Zenyatta teased, voice going breathless when Genji framed that slim face with both hands. 

“I’m still not getting a ‘no,’” Genji pointed out, nuzzling against the chrome on his crown, “I’m not even hearing one implied. I’m just hearing some hope that _I’ll_ be the one to make the smart decision, and I have some news for you.”

“I see now why you frustrate your brother, Young Lord Shimada,” Zenyatta murmured.

“Genji,” he let his lips trail over the nine blue lights of his crown, “Want to hear you use my name.”

“…Genji,” Zenyatta said, tone low and murmuring, and the ninja really did have a pang of regret that he’d never see a mouth with that voice wrap around his name. Among other things. 

“Zenyatta,” he murmured in return, smiling, knowing he was nearly tasting victory. “And if you do not truly want to say no to me, the only other thing that would persuade me stop is if this would bring you no satisfaction. If I could attempt to give you pleasure and you would feel nothing. I do not want this to be a favor you grant me.” 

“No, I can—“ he said, before he realized he should’ve probably kept quiet if he truly did not want this, and Genji grinned wide. Zenyatta huffed and fought back a little, just like the ninja hoped he would. “The question is whether or not you could even figure out how to offer it to me.”

Genji laughed, “Oh, I will not disappoint.”

Hesitantly, Zenyatta brought his hand up, one warm metal finger trailing down Genji’s cheek, “I was telling the truth though. This is not wise.”

Genji leaned into his finger and delivered his killing blow, “You said earlier you wanted to connect with people in empathy. To learn how people feel to understand them. Sex is a huge part of human experience. It is intrinsic, it is how we express love, how we breed, how some seek comfort, and it is enjoyable. Very much so. Have you ever really understood it, Zenyatta?”

And oh, there was the true consideration he saw in the tilt of his head, he can’t believe he ever thought Omnics were hard to understand, Zenyatta is so _open_ —

“I have not,” He admitted finally.

“Let me teach you,” Genji murmured, low and soft. 

“Very well,” Zenyatta acquiesced, “Show me.”

_Victory_ surged through his veins and he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the monk’s faceplate, long and deep. He knew that he wouldn’t be kissed back, but the soft, startled sound was a welcome surprise, as is the considering noise that followed, and around them, the orbs pulsed faintly with energy. Perhaps he felt _something_.

Genji enjoyed the action, kissing that warm metal, enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. He liked the smooth sensation broken by the bump of the jaw plate and the seam, so he did it again. This time he traced his tongue against the break, just learning the feel of it and the monk made a distinct sound, soft and a bit breathless. Perhaps he didn’t feel nothing. Breathlessness was high praise from a machine that didn’t breathe.

He cupped that strange face and kissed it with abandon, knowing his usual set of tricks likely wouldn’t amount to much.

Zenyatta’s arms came up slowly, a touch hesitantly, and one slid around his neck, the other pushing into his hair, holding him close. “Genji,” His murmured, soft and surprised and Genji smiled against him, trailing his mouth down his jaw and then his neck, nuzzling a bit, soft lips dragging down his neck. His mouth brushed against a strange little node built into the metal base of the Omnic’s body and the monk gasped, arching up into him, “Ah!”

Genji _grinned_ , “Oh, so that feels good then?”

_“Yes,”_ Zenyatta shuddered, the arms around him tightening.

“And you thought I wouldn’t be able to bring you pleasure,” he teased and lapped, enjoying the tremor that ran through the Omnic’s body. “Do you have more of these? Or shall I overload this one little spot?”

Zenyatta stroked his hair a touch feverishly, “You will have to find out.”

Genji laughed a bit breathlessly, already at an embarrassingly fast half-mast. “You’re incredible. I’m going to have you _begging_ for it.”

“You are so arrogant,” Zenyatta laughed breathlessly.

Genji chuckled, “No, this time it’s complete confidence.” He kissed the node again, “Let me show you.”

Zenyatta nodded, “Please,” He murmured, hand coming to stroke Genji’s jaw, “Show me.”

Genji smirked and kissed the node again, tongue tracing it, one arm sliding around the slim body, holding him close, then he moved his mouth elsewhere, lips dragging down the pistons and then pressing back to the black base, looking for others. He found one just above the chest plate and closed his mouth over it, laving wetly, feeling the Omnic shudder in his arms.

It was heady, having a lover this responsive to him, and his hands slid down, undoing the sash on the kasaya slowly, savoring each and every tug, the anticipation sharp and sweet in his chest. He pulled back just to watch it slip off Zenyatta’s shoulder. 

It was tantalizing in a way that had nothing to do with exposing skin. The Omnic looked so delicate, so vulnerable even though he knew it wasn’t so. Eyes roving over each new part and plane exposed, the heat in his own belly surprised him. 

This _monk_ , this machine, was making him hotter than he thought he’d ever been, like a pink haze in his mind. He didn’t even have all of Zenyatta’s _clothes_ off. 

Maybe he’d had it wrong after all these years, he spared a brief thought to the other Omnics he’d seen, even Mondatta, but they didn’t do anything for him. This was _all_ Zenyatta. His fingers traced against the circular tumble of his shoulder, the gold braces and end caps of the pistons that made his pectoral motion possible. “You’re beautiful,” His voice came out quite a bit more reverent than he’d meant it to. 

Zenyatta tilted his head at him, “Are Omnics usually to your taste?”

Genji shook his head, “Never once been tempted by one. Until you. _You_ are making me crazy.”

The monk chuckled softly, “So we will both share a first then.” He hesitated, then reached down to the last tie on his kasaya and undid it, letting the fine material shiver off his body.

Genji gulped, _that confidence,_ and took in Zenyatta. Any other time, any other person and he might’ve said the body was awkward, gangly, but his eyes could pick out at least two more sensors and there was something interesting going on between his legs. All he felt was anticipation. 

The monk shuffled a bit, his confidence faltering, “Is this to your liking?” 

But instead of shattering the illusion, God it was _cute_. “Yeah,” He murmured, hands smoothing over his chest plate and then down to his pelvic chassis. “ _Oh_ yeah. Very much.” In fact his pants were so tight it was becoming a problem. 

“And you?” Zenyatta tugged at the sash at Genji’s waist. “Will you let me see?”

Genji smirked, reaching down to help those inquisitive fingers undo it, shrugging off his vest. He was fit and athletic, and he knew he looked good. He wanted to see what Zenyatta thought. “Have you ever seen a human unclothed before?”

“Only in clinics and hospitals we volunteered in. Never… never to appreciate.” One finger stroked down the well-defined line of his abs through his tight gray shirt. 

“Oh, then please, appreciate all you like,” He pulled the skintight shirt over his head, shivering as the cool night air passed over his tattooed back, leaving him bare-chested, and settled his hands on his pants, waiting to see what Zenyatta would do. 

The Omnic hesitated and then lifted uncertain hands to cup the swell of his pectorals, smoothing over them, one hand sliding down to trace every bump of his defined abdomen. Genji actually shivered, the hands were pleasantly warm, surprisingly so, and the smooth texture broken by the bumps of his interlocking parts felt amazing on his skin. “It feels good when you are touched everywhere?”

“Oh yeah,” Genji shivered, “feel free to touch anywhere you want,” he bit his lip, pants tented obscenely. 

Zenyatta made a soft considering sound, and reached deliberately to palm one of Genji’s nipples, startling a surprised gasp from the young man. “Are these like my sensors?” 

Genji laughed, “Oh, mine have always been a little sensitive, so something like that.” Zenyatta nodded earnestly and tweaked the little nub with his thumb and the ninja bit his lip, making a soft sound. God he was _cute_. “But if you’re looking for sensitive places just wait till you get my pants off,” He murmured.

Zenyatta tilted his head, inspecting the tent in Genji’s pants and without warning reached out and palmed it, squeezing carefully. Genji moaned and bucked, hands grabbing onto Zenyatta’s shoulders. The Omnic made a curious noise and pushed his pants down slowly, fingers trailing over Genji’s hips, having to pull the hem out to slip around his erection, and then pushed them down his thighs. 

Genji panted softly, waiting to see what he’d do. He was hard, so fucking hard, but he wanted to see what the Omnic would do without being told. 

Zenyatta made a considering sound and wrapped his long fingers around him and stroked firmly.

Genji moaned and rocked into his hand, throbbing eagerly and without shame, “Oh yeah. You’ve got the idea.”

The Omnic chuckled, “It is not as though the more obvious motions of human sexual interaction are lost on me, Genji. Your species has made no great secret of it.”

Genji laughed, eagerly pushing into his slowly stroking fingers, “Maybe not but I’m surprised you wouldn’t have some bit of wisdom about the difference between knowing and doing.”

“Of course there is,” Zenyatta hummed, “But you are not showing any hint of displeasure, so I shall continue to _do_.”

“God yeah, I’d never want you to stop,” He wet his lips, “And what about you?” He reached down and palmed an odd looking bump of what felt like silicone between Zenyatta’s hips, “I’m going to have to do a little more experimenting to find what feels good to you,”

Zenyatta shuddered all over, head dropping to Genji’s shoulder and made a low, helpless sound that went straight through Genji’s cock like lightning. 

“Oh, you are so fucking sensitive,” he panted, nuzzling against Zenyatta’s crown, “Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you can hardly stand.”

“It,” Zenyatta began but cut off, another shock going through his body, “It is not so intense when I do it myself.”

This brought Genji up short, the sudden knowledge that Zenyatta touched himself, inflicted pleasure on his own form, _masturbated_ , was almost too much to handle. He moaned himself, hips jerking, face actually blushing, God he hadn’t blushed since he was a _teenager—_ “That is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Zenyatta could do little but shake against him as Genji touched him, “Please, we should be quiet.”

Genji grinned, rubbing him harder, “The walls here are pretty thick. Not too much should get through them,” his voice dropped low, “Unless I fuck you against one.” Zenyatta made a high sound and suddenly the bump against his hand twisted and slid _out_ , a segmented silicone cock pressing into his palm. Genji swallowed and squeezed it, holding the Omnic as he shook. “Oh _God_.”

“Genji,” Zenyatta whispered.

“Oh now _this_ is something I know how to work with,” He growled and began to stroke him firmly, “Why would a monk like you have this piece of hardware, hmm?”

“In case,” His voice was low and breathless, “In case I ever met someone like you.”

“What? Someone who wanted to fuck you?” Genji stroked steadily.

“No,” Zenyatta’s head came up, as if he had to look at Genji’s face while he spoke, determined to make his point, “Someone worthy of sharing the experience with.”

Genji’s throat was suddenly dry and it bobbed. “You mean that?” No one had really thought he was special before. He was money and power and looks, but no one had thought he was worth anything more than the superficial. He was just a foolish playboy with pockets too deep. Even Hanzo thought so. Zenyatta had seen something different from the first word. “I’ll make it so good for you,” His mouth set on a sensor again and the monk moaned, “I’ll make every moment paradise, I promise you.”

“You already _are_ ,” Zenyatta gasped and Genji pressed close, his hard cock pressing against the monk’s pelvic chassis.

“Please tell me there is some way for me to get inside you,” He panted, wishing he knew more than fuck-all about robots. 

Zenyatta nodded, head tilting back to give him room, “There is a place for it.”

“Will you show me? Will you let me?”

The Omnic nodded, “Yes. How shall I…?” he hesitated, considering his question, “How do you want me?”

“Oh, I have no _idea_ how I’m supposed to choose,” Genji wet his lips, eyes roving up and down, drinking him in. Possibilities swirled through his mind, bending the Omnic over, pressing him into a wall risks-be-damned and seeing if his vocal control stood up to Genji’s ardor, pressing him flat, face down on the floor so Genji could press along his back as he moved inside—No, none of those were right, not right now.

“Want to see your face,” He panted, unsure why seeing an immovable face was _important_ but knowing it was. “Lay down for me?”

Zenyatta nodded and laid himself down on the mat, head tilted, tracking Genji, and then, slow and deliberate, he spread his legs.

“Holy shit,” Genji whispered and shucked his shoes off, panting pushing off the rest of the way and dropped down with him, hands settling on the Omnic’s knees, holding them apart so he could see. That segmented silicone cock jutted obscenely, and Genji couldn’t wait to play with that some more, to really show Zenyatta how good it could feel. But back between his legs there was an interesting little posterior orifice, a tight little hole that looked like it was lined with something and Genji’s throat bobbed. Zenyatta was calm and gentle, the kind of soul that seemed like it would want a slow, deep fucking, but there was that hidden strength and that immovable body—he wondered what Zenyatta could really _take_. 

Zenyatta watched him, waiting to see what he’d do or say. 

Genji reached out with one hand and fisted the Omnic’s cock, pumping and Zenyatta moaned, head falling back, that strong gold line of his jaw angling upward and Genji wanted to set his lips against it badly, but he had more to do. He stroked slow and steadily, letting the sensation fall over the Omnic, letting him grow used to it. Zenyatta writhed, helpless sounds falling from his voice box, unintelligible little praises that Genji drank in.

Once he was lost to it, once those metal hips had started to move against him, push into his touch like the monk _needed_ it, then he sucked on two of his fingers, just in case, and pushed one into that tempting little hole. 

“Ahhh—!”

“God that’s _tight_ ,” Genji hissed, wiggling. The Omnic was warm and tight inside and so _soft_ , he wiggled, taking in the walls, feeling how much give he had. Oh he was tight but he stretched so beautifully, he wasn’t going to take much, if any. “Do you need preparation, like a human?” Better to be safe than sorry, Genji would never forgive himself if he somehow hurt an _Omnic monk_ who was trusting him with his virginity. His cock throbbed, _holy fuck_. 

“I—“ Zenyatta trembled, trying to find the words, Genji not making it easy on him by pushing a second finger inside, just to feel. “I do not believe I do.”

Genji groaned and slid his fingers out, hands grabbing behind him for his pants, till he found the little bottle of lube he’d brought with him. He got his cock slicked up in record time, even though it was dripping with more than excess lubricant, and shifted into position between Zenyatta’s legs, lining himself up. He spared a glance upward, just to make sure the Omnic still wanted this and when he got an eager little nod—

He bucked in, stuffing himself deeply, feeling that tight channel spread and squeeze back down on him, filling Zenyatta full and moaned long and shameless, pulling that pelvic chassis closer. Zenyatta let out a ragged, surprised cry, the sensations of being filled too much for him, and his head tossed, hands scrabbling at the floor as if Genji were a storm to weather. 

He pulled back, cock sliding almost all the way out and Zenyatta made a bereft little noise that had Genji’s hips slamming in home again, pushing _deep_ with on long slide, his balls pressed against Zenyatta as he bottomed out, throbbing wildly. 

“Zenyatta,” he chanted, lost to it himself, “Oh, Zenyatta.”

The Omnic can’t even _speak_ , was only able to make desperate little exhalations as Genji fucked him, rocking in deep and steady, keeping him filled with his cock. God he’d never felt like this, the monk’s body feels like it was _made_ for him, tight and soft and it clung and squeezed when he pulled out and the slide in is smooth and firm. The textures of his walls rubbed against his throbbing cock in the most tantalizing way. His hips jerked a little, their rhythm broken as he tried to hold back from just fucking into Zenyatta with wild abandon.

“Genji—!” Zenyatta arched onto him, driving himself down on Genji’s cock, and the ninja had to rear back to see everything, take in every inch of that cool, poised being beneath him broken with pleasure below, impaled upon him and desperate for more.

“Is that good, Zenyatta?” he panted, taking the Omnic’s thighs, encouraging them to wrap around him, “Is this what you wanted?” 

“ _Yes!_ So good, Genji!” Zenyatta’s arms came up, wrapped around Genji’s neck and Genji moved forward, leaning down to press a hot, desperate kiss against Zenyatta’s faceplate. “Had no idea it would feel like this, do not stop—!”

“Never,” Genji growled, panting breath fogging against his chrome, “Never going to stop. Feels so good, Zenyatta, feels _perfect_ with you.” He kissed him again because he _had_ to, hips humping into him faster and harder, throbbing, cock leaking precum, making the Omnic slippery inside with _Genji_.

The thought made his hips stutter again and he groaned and bucked, driving in hard and felt his cock hit something within Zenyatta, some small node and the monk cried out in delirious pleasure and shuddered hard, metal hands clutching Genji almost too tightly. Genji realized as the monk’s passage convulsed around him and the orbs light _gold_ that Zenyatta is _cumming_ on him. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” His hands flew to Zenyatta’s cock, pumping it firmly, stroking through the Omnic’s orgasm and the monk keened, arching higher off the mat, back bowing beneath him. 

_“Genji!”_

Genji had never heard anyone say his name like that in twenty-four years and it might be his favorite sound on earth. 

“Yes, that’s it, cum for me,” He stroked and fucked into him in tandem until Zenyatta’s tremors slow to a gasping tremble and he let go of his cock, hands smoothing up the monk’s body, grinning, face flushed. “God that was incredible.”

“You,” Zenyatta tried, but his voice is broken, the sound warbling all over his vocal range and Genji grins, knowing he _caused_ that, “You have not cum yet.” He reached up and cupped Genji’s jaw, stroking with reverent fingers, “Was it not as good for you? What can I do—?“

“No, no,” He hurried to reassure and turned his head to kiss Zenyatta’s palm, “You feel incredible, I hadn’t meant to make you cum, didn’t know your body could do that, go off so suddenly.”

“Then that makes two of us,” Zenyatta said, voice breathy but full of amusement and Genji laughed and kissed him again. “Mm, that sensation is agreeable. What can I do for you? How can I bring you that same pleasure?”

Genji wet his lips, eyes roving, and considered asking if he could just keep going till he finished or if he should just ask for a hand job when his eyes fell on Zenyatta’s still extended cock, no cum to speak of, and narrowed his eyes, a slow grin spreading. “You think you could cum again, Zenyatta?”

The Omnic’s head tilted, considering, “I do not know.”

Genji chuckled, low and hungry, cock throbbing, “Why don’t we find out?”

Zenyatta shivered and nodded, “Anything you wish.”

“Oh,” Genji leaned down to murmured against his faceplate, “Promises, promises.” He shifted and started thrusting slowly again, cock twitching and spurting a dribble of precum within him. The Omnic made a soft sound and Genji reached to stroke his cock in time with his hips, encouraging. “This is good? You can?”

“I— _oh_ ,” Zenyatta arched beautifully for him, pushing into his every touch, “Yes, oh yes, I definitely—“ He shuddered and reached out, “Genji, oh Genji—“ 

Genji let Zenyatta pull him close, pressing his forehead against his faceplate, humping in deep and steady, panting, eyes dark. He wasn’t going to last too much longer, but he was going to make Zenyatta cum once more before he did and see _everything_. “I wonder how fast I can make you cum again, Zenyatta.”

“I do not— _Hahhh!_ —Do not think it will be long, Genji!” The Omnic clung to him, wrapped tight around, legs crossed behind his back, the metal smooth and perfect against his overheated skin.

“Oh you’ll scream my name again, make you moan for me, sounds so good when you do,” Genji nuzzled him feverishly, hips picking up speed, pumping his fist to match, his cock making obscene sounds as it rut into the Omnic’s body. 

“Genji,” The monk chanted, “Genji, Genji—“

“God I love your voice,” he moaned, suckling on the sensors on Zenyatta’s neck, “It does things to me!”

“I—“ Zenyatta shuddered, fingers dragging a little at the skin of his tattooed back and if he’d had fingernails Genji knew he’d have borne scratches, “I can feel it, Genji, feel you swell bigger inside—“

Genji groaned loud and started fucking him wildly, “If you say things like that I’m not going to be able to last long enough to make you cum first.”

“Then cum with me,” Zenyatta nearly begged, voice ragged, “I wish to cum together—“

_“Yes—“_ Genji hissed, forehead pressed against the faceplate, staring down into it, “Gonna, gonna cum, so _close_ , Zenyatta—“

“Yes, me as well, Genji, don’t stop—“

Genji roared and bucked _deep_ , burying himself as deeply as he could within Zenyatta, cumming hard, cock throbbing as he emptied himself within the Omnic. Zenyatta’s voice cracked and shorted out a moment, broken on a cry of pleasure, clutching Genji hard enough to bruise. Genji felt like he passed into Nirvana, eyes shut tight, pressed against the monk’s faceplate as he fucked them through it, his mind suffused with golden bliss. 

As the shocks faded he stayed there, catching his breath, mouth open, panting against the chrome, holding Zenyatta tightly. The Omnic fared little better, every limb wrapped around Genji’s body.

Slowly, after a moment, after an hour, he opened his eyes, and looked down at the monk below him. Zenyatta was a wreck beneath him, head thrown back, limbs quivering, his internal processes a furious symphony of sound. He smirked a bit, proud of himself.

\--

Sometime later, after they’d recovered, Genji picked his clothes up off the floor of the room, redressing with languid, unhurried motions. Zenyatta was still nude, his kasaya sitting in a pile, the monk himself in lotus position on the mat where Genji had taken him, looking serene and collected once more, slipping into meditation. His mala had returned to dormancy, sitting about his shoulders.

Genji grinned, knowing that poised body was filled and leaking with _him_. “So you’re going to be here a whole month.”

Zenyatta didn’t move, but his voice came out calm, “That is correct, we will.”

Genji watched him, adjusting his clothes, “We should do this again sometime. Sometime soon.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “I am sure we will, Young Master Shimada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how many of you actually play Overwatch and how many are just involved in the fandom, but those of you who play may or may not have heard of all the tuning changes coming next patch. Genji is getting beat down HARD by the nerf bat, Blizzard is taking shots at his combos, his mobility, and his Ult. But the really interesting thing about the Ult nerf? It’ll bring Dragonblade down to six seconds, which makes it EXACTLY as long as Zenyatta’s Transcendence. Zenyatta can now directly counter his pupil. 
> 
> At the end of this story I might put my battletag up or something, see if anyone wants to play together (I play on PC), but it seems like a massive cocktease to do it now because the next World of Warcraft expansion is about to drop and that’s going to severely cut into my Overwatch time. I love me some Overwatch but WoW is my first, greatest love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta gives his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are too fucking good to me. I feel like the cool kid on the playground with the lightup shoes and the holographic pokemon cards. 
> 
> Man this chapter is a little nerve wracking. I realized what a corner I wrote myself into with the setup when I was writing this. If the Shambali give speeches here in Japan then fuck, I couldn't skip doing it, too important. 
> 
> So here we see Zenyatta talk a _lot_. And ya know, Genji being Genji.

As the first week passed, Hanzo was clearly confused by how _docile_ his brother was. Genji can see it in the bewildered looks he received when Hanzo thought he wasn’t looking. But the Wolf of the Shimada clan had bigger fish to fry than his brother actually behaving himself and is clearly of the opinion that you don’t look gift horses in the mouth.

The truth is Genji’s been going over the temple every night and fucking Zenyatta like a man possessed. He’s docile because he’d never gotten sex _this_ good so regularly. 

Hanzo still favored Genji with an incredulous look when he told his brother they’re going to go see the Shambali’s speeches and he didn’t have a choice and all Genji did was shrug and say ‘okay.’ His brother looked at him over the rims of his thin spectacles even though the lenses are just plain glass. “You’re starting to scare me.”

Genji frowned at him, “What?”

“You have been, dare I say it, _behaving_ this week, and I just told you we had to go out and listen to two monks drone about the rights of Omnics and you told me that was okay.” Hanzo frowned at him and poked his arm, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Hey!” Genji swatted his hand, “Your brother is right here, he’s just actually kind of curious.” He was _really_ curious. Not about Mondatta’s speech, heck with him, but he wanted to see if Zenyatta could wrap a bunch of people around his words like he seemed to do to Genji on command. It would’ve been annoying as hell if he had actually noticed whenever it was happening. He usually just realized later that Zenyatta was getting to him again as he finished his night in post coital haze and his _brain wouldn’t turn off_. 

Hanzo eyed him again as though he may possibly have been about to explode, but finally nodded, “If you’re serious. Please dress nicely.”

He’d been planning on that anyway. He wants to see if seeing him in formal attire does anything to the Omnic. He’d been wearing a decent suit when they met but they hadn’t really interacted until he was wearing his worn training gear. God if it’s anything like what the sight of that one bare metal shoulder free of his kasaya has started doing to him they’re not going to get much done. 

Except maybe each other.

Damn, that gave him an idea.

“Hey, Hanzo!” He waited till he had his brother’s attention, “The suit I want to wear is at the cleaners. I’ll take a second car and pick it up on the way.”

Hanzo groaned, “Genji, how could you only think of this now? Can’t you just wear a different one?”

“No, this one matches my hair.” He frowned, reaching up to run a hand through the lime-green locks. 

“If you would just dye it back, then _everything_ would match.”

“Nope,” Genji grinned and flipped him off and Hanzo didn’t even protest, his sigh chasing him out.

\--

His plan was brilliant, actually, if he said so himself. He could arrive a little late, miss a chunk of Mondatta’s speech, and if he played his cards right get a little bonus at the end. 

He didn’t end up missing nearly as much of Mondatta’s talk as he was hoping, slipping in to sit next to Hanzo and unfortunately catching more than half of it. Hanzo gave him a _look_ , but Genji did show up and he was quiet and sat still the whole time, so his brother didn’t complain. Mondatta was just as boring as he feared and he daydreamed through it, surprisingly not about what he planned to do to Zenyatta later that night, but about how to handle _energy orbs_ if he got to spar with him again. He hadn’t trained for _that_ , and it’s a problem he was interested in solving. He wondered if he can deflect them like he can other projectiles.

Then Mondatta closed his speech to uproarious applause and Genji blinked aware enough to clap politely. The reception after was where Zenyatta would be speaking, a smaller gathering for Shambali benefactors (all the money going to Omnic-support charities, for the most part), interested parties, and those who don’t mind waiting in a long-ass line to have the chance to speak with the monks personally. He and Hanzo were the first type, so they got to go right on in. 

The Shambali milled around, talking to people while things came together, Mondatta off to the side looking stiff, and he spotted Zenyatta talking to a young woman and an Omnic who—he blinked, _huh_ —had an arm around her waist, the two of them clearly together. She was very enthusiastic and was gesticulating excitedly, and Zenyatta nodded along calmly. 

He caught a bit of their conversation as he approached, “—It means so much, coming from you. It’s been hard sometimes, and my family doesn’t understand—“

“You are babbling, dearest,” Her Omnic reminded her gently, and she grinned at him.

“See? Fon is the best thing that ever happened to me,” She smiled brightly at the Omnic with her, “but it’s difficult, you have all these voices around you telling you you’re wrong to care, and it’s… it’s hard not to listen sometimes.”

Her Omnic, Fon, brought his free hand up to take one of hers, “I am glad you do not.”

Zenyatta hummed, and Genji would’ve really needed to be blind not to see the joy that radiated off of him. “I am always glad to meet people of such enthusiasm. Especially two who have found each other.”

“What do I do though?” She asked, sobering, “The whole _world_ is telling me I’m wrong to love him. I have my family in my ear telling me over and over that I’m wrong, that this isn’t healthy, isn’t normal, and I’m… I’m afraid one day I’ll listen. That I’ll hear it enough that it just… gets to me.”

“It is hard to drown out all the negativity,” Zenyatta agreed. “We hear it all the time. The Shambali push through protesters at our rallies, we hear the shouting constantly, voices all over the world telling us that we are not worthwhile, that we were only built to serve. That we are less than others, that we are not _people_.”

“How do you do it?” She wondered, “How do you stay strong in the face of all this disapproval?”

“You learn which voices have value. There will always be criticism, and it is good to be open to opposing views but criticism doesn’t always have merit. That your family speaks out against it is troubling, because it is hard to ignore voices from those that are close, and they are your family, it is not wise to ignore them either. I can only advise that you try and show them a better path, a better way of thought. My advice is not helpful, I am afraid, but sometimes the answer is simply, unhelpfully, to just do your best to be the better person. Love each other, and as long as that is real, the rest will follow.” He tilted his head, “Hmm, actually you have given me an idea. I think I will speak of something different than I had planned to tonight.”

The girl beamed at him, “Have you ever—have you ever cared for a human, Master Zenyatta?”

“ _Greta_ ,” Fon hissed, “You cannot just ask that—“

But Zenyatta was laughing and Genji grinned, sensing opportunity to meddle and stir trouble like blood in the water, and slipped up next to him, “Ah, there you are, I was looking for you.” And sure, maybe he stood closer to Zenyatta than was strictly necessary, standing comfortably within his space.

The monk huffed, a soft sound of exasperation and amusement, “Do not think I did not know you were eavesdropping.”

Genji grinned, unrepentant, “You always know when I’m around.”

Both Greta and Fon looked between them, Greta’s eyes wide, _“Oh.”_

“It was lovely meeting the both of you,” Zenyatta said politely to excuse them; “I hope you will stay for the evening.” They agreed gladly and excused themselves, and Zenyatta turned to Genji, “You are so very troublesome,” but he sounded so fond when he said it.

“Please, you’ve been waiting for me all night to liven this up, don’t lie.” Genji teased.

Zenyatta hummed and deliberately made no commitment to an answer, “I am truthfully surprised to see you here. I had not thought you would care to. Will you stay for the whole thing?” He sounded so terribly hopeful, that even if Genji hadn’t been planning to his plans would’ve immediately changed. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m actually really curious. I want to see if you twist everyone into weird existential knots or if it’s just me.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “If you are twisted up about my words it is only because you are actually listening. It is gratifying to hear.” 

Genji grinned, “You fish for compliments a lot.”

“Perhaps, but only from you.”

“Mm,” Genji grinned, “That reminds me, you like my suit?”

Zenyatta’s head tilted, clearly looking him over, “It is… incredibly attractive on you.”

Genji knew it was, the suit itself was white, but he wore the jacket open to reveal a viridian silk waistcoat underneath. He looked hot as hell in it, “Why thank you for noticing.”

“As though I could ignore you,” Zenyatta hummed, his amusement a comfortable thing. He glanced somewhere over Genji’s shoulder, “Ah, I am being summoned. I will begin shortly.” He reached up and squeezed Genji’s arm briefly and then departed to where Mondatta was waiting. The other Shambali leader briefly glanced his way and Genji _barely_ refrained from sticking his tongue out at him.

Fifteen minutes later something sort-of really interesting happened and the small, milling crowd seemed to move together, on the same wavelength, like a school of fish or murmuration of starlings, and parted, a circle opening in the center like a drop of oil in a pool of water.

Zenyatta stood at its center, hands folded before him. Then he spoke, and Genji fell into his words like a summer afternoon. 

“Welcome, friends, honored guests, and interested strangers. Some of us have not seen each other in quite a long time, and some of us have only just met, and yet we are all One within the Iris.” There’s glad applause, all Shambali talks begin with this sentiment, Genji knows. Zenyatta hums and waits for it to die down before continuing, “That is what we always say, but I have found myself wondering lately, _why_. The truth of it is constant to be sure, but it is not a truth I believe needs to be said here. _You_ are the ones who already agree with me. Who know the truth of the Iris, and who feel strongly about the plight of my brothers and sisters over the world. 

“I do not have to change your minds, I do not have to retell you our struggles, remind you of our task and mission, what we seek to do for the Omnic people, and why this goal is so worthwhile. As glad as I am to see you, old and new friends, I would rather this room be full of naysayers, criticizers, those whose hearts are full of hate and prejudice, and those as well who simply _doubt_. My message is for them, and they are not here to listen.

“I am gladdened for the chance to speak with you, to reaffirm what we know, to touch base and strengthen belief in ourselves and set our feet more firmly on this path we walk together. But there are so many out there who do not understand, who do not see, who do not accept, and I wish that instead I had the chance to change minds. 

“That is what saddens me most about these speeches, these talks. I could speak until my processors died, I could write books, fill countless pages, craft arguments and send them to every corner of the world, and yet I worry that no one but those who already agree would heed my words. 

“We do not always make it easy for our own words to be heard. When we are accused we bombast and shout back, we rant and rave because we feel strongly about these things. We are inspired to do good, and when the negativity of the world pushes at us we push _back_.” His voice had grown louder and more impassioned, but he reeled it in, settling back to that calm, deep tone. “And the result of this, all this shouting on both sides, is that no one is heard.”

He spread his hands, “There is so little empathy in the world, my friends, and we think ourselves better, empathizing with the Omnic plight, than those who condemn, but the truth is we are _not_. We do not empathize with those on the other side of the line in the sand, why should they empathize with us?

“So to close out the evening, I will leave you with a challenge, my friends. I challenge you to empathy. Understand the fears and prejudices that drive those who disagree with you, those that speak against the Iris and Omnics. Though they may be misguided, they are not necessarily without foundation. If you want acceptance, than I challenge you to lead by example. Do not stoop to spewing vitriol and mindless aggression as we face from the other side. If you offer goodness to the world, then the world will surely give it back,” He bowed his head, closing his speech and the room erupts in applause.

Genji is right there, grinning, clapping along with the uproarious crowd. Not because he personally gives a bunch of fucks about the Omnic people—he likes Omnics okay, but he’s not gonna be marching for them anytime soon—but because _damn_ , can his robot talk. There is something about just sitting back and listening to him that makes Genji feel a little like every time the Omnic speaks he cracks open a box with all the infinite knowledge of existence and lets out a few breaths of insight. 

It also kinda makes him want to drag the monk off to a dark corner and hear what other noises he can make. A lot. 

Anticipation burns low in his gut. Soon, he’ll have his chance soon.

\--

When the reception wound down and guests began to leave, Genji looked for excuses to stick around. Hanzo was suspicious he could tell, but they took separate cars, his master plan, so he promised to follow soon and his brother accepted it reluctantly. 

He managed to catch Zenyatta’s attention across the room, and somehow the Omnic managed to find a moment to speak to him amidst the well-wishing and farewells the monks bid to their patrons. “Ride home with me,” he murmured, “I took a separate car, traffic laws in Hanamura are terrible, no one will notice if we take the long way back to the estate.”

Zenyatta inclined his head at him, and nodded. 

\--

“You are— _Ahhh!_ —Insatiable I think,” Zenyatta moaned, falling against the seat in the back of the limo, head arching to give Genji room as he lapped over the sensors he knew dotted the Omnic’s neck. As soon as Zenyatta had gotten inside the privacy screen had gone up and Genji had been on him.

“Been thinking about this all day,” he groaned, setting his teeth against one of the monk’s sensitive little nodes, hand grappling at a console compartment for the lube he’d stashed in there in hopes of this. “I wish you didn’t weigh so damn much or I’d have you riding me all the way home.” Zenyatta was a slight thing, but all that metal was _not_ light. 

Zenyatta’s fingers burrow into his hair, clutching his head, “If you wish me astride your lap, I can hold my weight sufficiently on my knees.” Around them his orbs shift, no room to build a proper orbit near their tangling bodies.

Genji grinned against him, sharp and predatory, “You sure I won’t have you shaking so hard they give out?”

“I am sure I can manage,” Zenyatta said, amused, and shifted, swinging over Genji’s lap, straddling him. 

“Ohh, now this is a view I could get used to…” He pushed Zenyatta’s robes up his thighs with eager hands. “I totally get that you’re an Omnic and it makes no sense for you to really wear underwear, but damn do I like that you don’t.” His eyes linger on the way the front of the monk’s robes tent with his silicone cock already extended. Genji wasn’t the only one who was eager.

“You are completely ridiculous,” Zenyatta said fondly. 

“Maybe,” Genji conceded, but then he’s teasing a slippery finger at the Omnic’s posterior hole and Zenyatta does that incredibly flattering thing where he somehow goes _breathless_ , “But you love this too.”

“I am—” Zenyatta’s voice breaks on a low sound as Genji pushes a finger inside him, not because the Omnic needs it but just because he can, “I am admittedly fond of it.”

Genji nuzzled, grinning, working his finger steadily, feeling Zenyatta’s hips pick up the motion unconsciously, rocking into it, “That’s it,” he murmured, encouraging, “I want you to move just like that when I’ve got you stuffed full.”

Zenyatta could do little more than give a breathy sound and nodded against Genji’s shoulder and he suckled on one of his little sensory receptors in reward. He still couldn’t believe that so little did so much to this Omnic. He pushed his finger in deeply, looking for that little hidden node inside him that he knew was there and pressed when he found it. _“Hahh—!”_ Zenyatta shook in his arms, voice frayed, but he held steady, keeping his weight supported so he doesn’t crush his partner. 

“God I bet you could cum like this, couldn’t you?” Genji murmured, nuzzling against his jaw, “One single finger inside you and I bet I could make you come apart so easily.” He pressed against the little receptor inside again, illustrating his point, and the wrecked sound the monk makes has his blood nearly boiling. 

“Oh, I could, Young Lord Shimada,” Zenyatta murmured raggedly against his ear, “But would you not rather be sheathed within me when I do so that you may feel it?”

Genji laughed, his own cock throbbing in his pants, “You have the _best_ ideas.”

Zenyatta hummed and reached down, undoing Genji’s pants with that infuriating patience, reaching in and cupping him, those long mechanical fingers wrapping around his aching length and pulling him out. Genji shivered, and okay, maybe Zenyatta came apart really easily for him, but he was also _embarrassingly_ hard, his cock already drooling precum all over Zenyatta’s fingers. “Shift up for me, Genji,” he said, voice low and warm with affection and amusement, “I would hate for you to stain your pants.”

Genji snorted, grinning, and shifted up, both of them working his pants down his thighs to bunch around his knees, “You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“I believe I had something of an inkling, yes,” Zenyatta said, laughter in his voice.

Genji mouthed at his chest plate, his desire to touch constant, even if the Omnic couldn’t always feel it. “Because you care so much for the state of my clothes, I’m sure.”

“Genji, while I appreciate certain aesthetics about you wearing certain clothes, no, I am not concerned about the care of them,” He dropped his voice to a low octave, right next to Genji’s ear, “But I care about what you think, and the trouble to you. If I did not I could tear them right off of you with no effort.”

Genji’s brain _stalled_ and all he could do was blink and gasp as his cock _twitched_ in vigorous interest. “I—yeah, okay. I have, uh, I have some old clothes at home?”

Zenyatta laughed at him, shifting over him, stroking Genji’s cock as he holds it in position, “Then I will be happy to wreak whatever havoc you wish on your wardrobe, Young Master Shimada.”

“Fuck yes,” Genji panted, swallowing, watching as Zenyatta beganto lower himself, using the slippery tip of Genji’s weeping cock to tease himself and then in one long, steady drop lowered down.

Zenyatta’s head arched back as Genji’s cock pressed deep and they make twin noises of pleasure, Genji throbbing eagerly at the feeling of being back in that tight, soft, _perfect_ little passage. The Omnic’s control is precise, dropping down _exactly_ as far as he can to take as much of Genji’s cock as he can fit without putting any weight on him. “Genji,” he pants, breathless again, holding still. 

Genji loved this moment, he knows Zenyatta didn’t need the minute to adjust, that he’s taking the time to just _feel_ Genji inside him, feel being stuffed full of his eager, thick cock. 

And then Zenyatta shifted, starting to move, lifting up exactly enough so Genji’s cock never slides out and drops back down, taking him exactly as deep as before. He doesn’t have a lot of brain power right now, but later when he can think he’d bet the movements are mechanical-precise to the _millimeter_.

“Oh fuck that’s incredible,” Genji moans, his own hips rocking up eagerly to meet him, Zenyatta’s movements adjusting to accommodate. 

“Yes,” Zenyatta agreed, voice ragged, “So good, Genji, always so _good_ with you.”

Genji wraps his arms around him, holding him close, _holding on_ as the monk begins to ride him in earnest, body taking Genji’s cock like he was made for it. “So fucking good,” His thick cock spurts a bit of precum up into him, and each thrust in is that much slicker. He loves that too, loves that he’s the one allowed deep enough to _fill_ him.

God he doesn’t know what brilliant son of a bitch thought it was a good idea to put sex parts on Omnics but Genji wants to give him a damn medal. Zenyatta feels so good his brain fogs up, mind a haze of lust and want, his world narrowing down to the monk in his arms and the tight little hole that grips his cock more perfectly than anything he’s felt before.

“Zenyatta,” he moans, helpless and lost to the feeling of being deep inside the Omnic, needing more still but his words fail him, lost to the relentless pace between them. The monk shudders, his hips moving faster, the movements so perfectly paced he’s like a _machine_ which is a stupid thing to think but Genji is _fried_ , God it feels so _good—_

“Genji—!” Zenyatta’s voice catches, high and needy, almost pleading, his arms wrapping around Genji’s head and shoulders, holding him close while he rides him without pause, that sweet, perfect little hole taking every inch of him greedily. “Genji I—I cannot—“

“Can’t what?” Genji pants hotly against him, head pushing up to kiss and mouth at his jaw, his own voice low and ragged, “C’mon, baby, tell me what you need.”

Zenyatta laughs breathlessly but the sound stutters out and morphs into a needful moan, hand fisted in Genji’s hair, but he’s careful, so fucking careful he’s not even pulling. “I cannot last, Genji! _Hnng_!” his hips are humping down on Genji’s cock rapid fire now, faster than a human can possibly move and it’s like nothing Genji has ever felt before. 

“Don’t last,” Genji begs him because he’s so close, he’s right _there_ , and he reached to pump Zenyatta’s cock. “Ruined,” He shudders, shifting his hips and trying to buck into that rapid down stroke, “You’ve _ruined_ me, Zenyatta, nothing will ever feel this good—“

“Ahhhhh—!” Zenyatta’s head falls back and he cries out, driving himself millimeters deeper, Genji’s cock pressing firmly onto that node inside him and the monk’s lights flare bright and white-hot as his pleasure peaks, the Omnic cumming hard atop him.

He’s _beautiful_ , so fucking beautiful Genji can’t even stand it, so he cums helplessly, hips humping deep into him, cock throbbing as he squirts, trying to give him everything he’s got—“Zenyatta—!” He moans, hands clutching the Omnic like he might disappear, “Fuck, Ahhhh!” 

Zenyatta holds him just as tightly, cradling his head close as they finally start to float down from their peak. His fingers card through Genji’s hair a bit feverishly, drunk on touching him, and Genji nuzzles against his jaw, no better. 

Genji isn’t usually a cuddler, but he holds the monk for the rest of the trip without a thought in his head of letting go. 

\--

Genji appeared at Zenyatta’s window again that night, rapping softly. When the monk opened up he seemed surprised. “Again?”

“No,” Genji whined, swinging his legs in so he’s sitting on the sill, “I keep having imaginary arguments in my head with every person who’s ever criticized me and I can’t fucking sleep, Zenyatta, my brain won’t stop, you _always do this to me—_ “

Zenyatta laughed at him and pulled him in. “Come here then. I know just what to do for you.”

“Drug me? Hit me over the head with a heavy object?” Genji hoped.

But Zenyatta sat on his mat in lotus position and patted the space across from him. “Join me, Genji, and I will teach you to meditate. It will help to clear your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRYING TO GET ALL MY UPDATES OUT BEFORE LEGION LAUNCHES. I am all about that hype for Legion and I am gonna fall deep into it, but the good news is since this fic is finished it shouldn't affect updates at all.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited. This is a brief interlude with Zenyatta. The next full chapter will be up in another day or so.

Zenyatta had just sat down on a meditation mat when there was a soft knock at the door. They had departed the Shimada estate for a stretch of days to do some sightseeing and to expose a good public face after their speeches. They were fighting an uphill battle against the world, and good publicity was always worth a little posturing. 

“Come in,” He allowed, voice low and quiet in the solitude. 

Still, his mind had wandered even as he took in the spectacle of old temples, the majesty of monuments, famous landmarks, and beautiful natural wonders. He found himself simply wishing he was back in Hanamura, amongst dark pink blossoms, letting the gentle babble of one young ninja wash over him. 

His door opened—one of their benefactors was kind enough to let the entire contingent of monks and their security stay in one of their homes, and it was large and fine, though he cared little for luxuries, but even he could easily see it paled in comparison to the Shimada estate—and Mondatta stood in the doorway. He nodded at his blonde security guard who took his post outside the door, and stepped inside. 

“Have I interrupted your meditation?” he asked.

“No, I was just about to begin. Join me?” Zenyatta invited and Mondatta nodded, taking a space across from him. 

“We have not truly meditated together in quite some time,” Mondatta said, “Not like we used to.”

Zenyatta hummed softly, “No, I suppose we have not. Not since I stopped calling you ‘Teacher.’”

“Since you stopped respecting me, you mean.”

“You know that is not true, I hold great respect for you,” Zenyatta said gently, but there was a single grain of truth to it, he would acknowledge to himself. He had not called Mondatta teacher since their greatest disagreement. The one that nearly split their order. They had reconciled it and made glad peace with one another and the Shambali had emerged stronger for it, with a clear idea of how to move forward.

But Zenyatta never called Mondatta ‘teacher’ again. Brother yes, they were always bound in brotherhood, and friend always, but never teacher. 

Mondatta made a soft, noncommittal sound, “You have been distracted of late. I had thought at first perhaps it was the novelty of a new place, but it has gotten worse since we departed Hanamura. You sigh often and I cannot help but wonder if you are looking forward to our return in three days.” 

“Hanamura is beautiful,” He agreed, thinking of green hair, dark eyes, and a mischievous smile, “I find I preferred the calm of that small town to the relentless pace of most of the country.”  
“I see,” Mondatta said, shifting into lotus position, “And that would have nothing to do with the younger Shimada brother, would it?”

Zenyatta regarded the elder Omnic carefully, unsure how to wade into this conversation or what exactly Mondatta thought. “Both the Shimada brothers have been very hospitable,” was all he said, deflecting carefully. 

“Oh yes, very,” Mondatta agreed, “But I do not believe you have been letting Hanzo Shimada sneak into your room at night. I have seen Genji coming and going, Zenyatta, and I would wager that the besotted sighs you have been making are not because of the beautiful sakura blossoms.”

“If we both know that this has been going on then I am not sure what you are seeking to point out to me,” Zenyatta said, deliberately obtuse. 

“The others have started to notice,” Mondatta said, voice flat.

“That is good, I am glad to hear they are so aware. They have learned well.”

“Zenyatta,” Mondatta began but was interrupted.

“I am not ashamed of him,” he said quietly. Perhaps a touch embarrassed because Genji is intense and all-consuming and unrelenting, but he would never be ashamed of him. “I do not care if the others know I have cared for and been physically intimate with a human. It might be good for their worldview.”

“Zenyatta I do not care if they know you are having a tryst with someone, but what shall you or I say when your heart gets broken?”

Zenyatta’s back stiffened, “Mondatta—“

“I have heard Hanzo complain in passing about his brother’s promiscuity. Genji has certainly not been living like a monk. Do you really believe that while you are away right now he’s waiting for your return? I find it more likely he would look elsewhere to fill his time until such an easy conquest returned right to his own home.”

Zenyatta wilted, “He owes me nothing,” he said, but his tone was quiet and unconvinced.

Mondatta sighed, “I am not trying to hurt you, brother. But I worry that he will. I have never seen you like this before. Never seen you besotted with another. And I am almost certain that he is going to disappoint you.”

“No,” Zenyatta said, “You are wrong about him.” His mind turned back to when they had met. How Genji had paused to watch him catch a blossom. To their banter in the bell house, that bright smile, that _fire_ within him, sharp and hot and fierce, the way his focus locked onto Zenyatta like a sparrowhawk and had not yet lifted. “He owes me nothing, and I would ask nothing of him, but you are wrong about him, Mondatta.”

“I suppose we shall see, if you are going to insist. After all, I am not your teacher anymore, I can only offer advice that you have no intention of heeding.” He stood then, “I believe I will return to my quarters, some private meditation might be in order after all. And Zenyatta? For your sake, I hope you are right, brother. I would like nothing more than to be proven wrong.”

Zenyatta said nothing, but in the privacy of his own mind he _hoped_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cracks knuckles
> 
> And now we get to what is, in my opinion, the better half of the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta's return is greeted as one might expect from Genji, and also as one might not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have this up earlier and then spent all day at the Maryland Renaissance Festival, which, if you ever have the chance: Go. Jousting is the state sport of Maryland, it's a big deal. 
> 
> But also I'm hella tired.

Zenyatta was gone most of the second week, the Shambali as a collective leaving to see some of Japan. Genji almost invited himself along before he remembered that Hanzo would kill him and also that would be _crazy_. Sex with the Omnic was incredible, but Genji wasn’t about to trail after him like some lonely lover. 

He’s wasn’t. 

So he worked at his own things at home, training mostly, and snuck down to the arcade for a few hours here and there. He briefly considered trying to find someone else to fill the time with, but the memory of his and Zenyatta’s shared pleasure was like a delicious, lingering flavor in his mouth and he really didn’t want a palette cleanser. He also had been somewhat serious in the limo. He was pretty sure Zenyatta had ruined him. All his other memories and experiences fell flat when compared to the recollection of silver chrome and blue lights.

So he bided his time and tried to occupy himself, making do with his hand and the memory of taking the Omnic in the car, those mechanical-perfect movements, the recollection getting him through the nights. And the mornings. And sometimes the afternoons. 

He tried meditation like Zenyatta had showed him. He wasn’t good at it though, could rarely ever sit still so long, focused too much on his breathing, and the one time he was pretty sure he was getting it he fell asleep. 

But Zenyatta would be coming back, so he went about his days, letting the anticipation coil tighter and tighter in his chest. 

And then, finally, as he left training a week after the Shambali departed, exhausted, sweaty, and dreaming of the private shower in his room he spotted that oh-so familiar form sitting out in the main yard beneath one of the sakura trees, meditating quietly. His shoulders sagged a bit, taking in that pale figure, something that felt frighteningly like _relief_ sweeping through him. They were back. He pushed his head guard off his forehead to mop at the collected sweat and then took a breath and walked over, wrapping his confidence around him like his ugly orange scarf about his neck. He loved his scarf.

Zenyatta seemed deep in meditation, and Genji had to blink a few times, it almost looked like the monk was hovering maybe an inch or two off the ground, and his mala had the faintest blue-to-golden glow. He shook his head and dismissed it as the exhaustion talking. 

Gracelessly, he flopped down behind Zenyatta, pressing his back to the Omnic’s. 

The monk didn’t even startle, “Ah, Young Master Shimada. I was wondering when you might find me. I should have known you would cause disruption.”

Genji chuckled, letting his entire weight lean against the Omnic, who, for how slight he looked did not so much as budge. “Oh, sorry, were you meditating?” and wasn’t sorry at all.

Zenyatta sighed softly, the sound exasperated and somehow happy, “No, not anymore I daresay.”

“I can’t figure out why you’d want to meditate where there’re other things we could be doing.”

“Mm, I suppose you must be feeling neglected.”

“I am,” he whined, head falling back against Zenyatta’s shoulder, “Only my hand for company. It was terrible.”

“Is that so?” The Omnic seemed to perk up a bit. “Well it would be rude of me to leave you wanting. I am surprised you have the energy for anything after your training though.” 

Genji made a sound of frustration, “Energy, yes, but I do need a shower. Hey, how do you feel about water?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows even though back-to-back the monk couldn’t see the gesture.

Zenyatta chuckled, “While I am waterproof and rust resistant I would not advise taking me into your bath or shower.”

“Oh? And why not?” The image of slick metal and hot steam was sort of appealing to him. Damn his priorities were fucked.

The Omnic chuckled and said, voice full of humor, “When my joints move I will _squeak_.”

Genji snorted, laughing softly, “That’s _hilarious_ , but not sexy.”

“At all.” 

“Alright, so no shared showers,” He grinned wider, “But maybe you wanna watch?”

\--

Genji didn’t have a whole lot of shame, and he left both the door and the shower curtain open while Zenyatta sat on the bed in his room. So they could keep talking of course. So what if he spent longer running a lather of soap over his body? So what if he turned to expose his broad, tattooed back or muscular ass to the door?

Zenyatta laughed at him, but he also wasn’t looking anywhere else, “I think you are getting water all over the floor.”

“It’ll dry!” Genji soaped over his chest and under his arms thoroughly, partially to show off, partially because he is _gross_. 

“I do not wish for you to slip and injure yourself is all,” Zenyatta continued, his worry soft and genuine. 

“Well if I crack my head open you can just give me one of those golden orbs again,” He flashed a grin out at the Omnic 

“I would much prefer you safe, Young Master Shimada.”

“Zenyatta, I’ve been training to be a ninja my whole life. If I slip and crack my head on a wet bathroom tile then I deserve to die.”

It got the desired chuckle, a warm happy sound that brought out Genji’s smile in return almost automatically, “Then I shall simply endeavor to watch over you.”

“Kinky. Who knew Omnics were voyeurs?”

“Genji,” Zenyatta was fondly exasperated now, “I wish only for your well-being. I would hate to see you hurt, especially while I was here to prevent it.”

Genji grinned, “I know, but you’re so fun to tease.” He chewed his lip a bit, tilting his head into the spray, and on a whim prompted by the monk’s words, spends a little extra time and diligence cleaning between his cheeks. “So I wanted to ask after your speech, but I kinda got distracted—“

“I wonder how that could have happened.”

“—And I was wondering what exactly _is_ the Iris?”

Zenyatta hummed, “Why the sudden interest?”

“I can’t be interested?”

“Of course you can, but I had taken to assume you were not.” 

Genji started shampooing his head vigorously, “I like you Omnic guys just fine. I’m just not about to run off to Numbani and get a tattoo for Omnic peace and love.”

Zenyatta laughed at him, “That is fair. I would likely die of a heart attack.”

Genji grinned from under the spray of water, “You don’t _have_ a heart.”

“Ah, but that is not the same to say that I am heartless.”

“No! No, don’t you dare do that weird existential shit to me again.” He popped out long enough to jab a finger at the monk playing innocent on his bed. “Come on, I asked a good question.”

“You did,” Zenyatta allowed, but there was still that note of laughter run through his voice. “And the Iris is a… complex subject. There are a number of explanations, some more complicated than others.”

“Start simple then,” Genji advised, “I’m not super bright.”

“You should not speak of yourself so. You are a very intelligent young man. You bore easily however, but that does not mean you lack the capacity to grasp my words in full. Even if they are existential,” Zenyatta told him seriously. 

Genji grinned a little, pushing his head back under the water. His face was red because of the heat from the shower, that was all. “Thanks. I guess I’ll leave it up to you then, how you explain it.”

“Then think of it like this. Nirvana is a pool of water, tranquil, cool, nourishing, and it is as deep and golden as a mortal mind may fathom. To gaze into its depths is to see all the machinery of the universe at work, as perfectly in sync as any micro-precise piece of clockwork. Every piece fitting seamlessly against a million, million more. The Iris is the tranquil shore of this perfect pool, a halo around the endless, and standing upon it one may catch glimpses of this, sip from the golden waters and take the brilliance of those glimpses to share with others. When I touch upon the Iris, it is as though for a priceless handful of moments I illuminate all this cosmic machinery and I can glimpse the entirety of creation. It is a place of perfect peace and understanding of the universe and one’s place within it. When I die, my soul will sit upon that shore, dwell within that halo, and bask in that golden place, at peace with the cosmos.”

Genji had stepped from the shower, toweling his hair off, “So when you Shambali say ‘we are all one within the Iris,’ then you mean we are all together as we seek and sip from enlightenment.” He blinked suddenly straightening. “Holy shit, you _literally_ mean that those who support Omnics are enlightened.”

Zenyatta chuckled and bowed his head to Genji, “As I said, you are a very intelligent young man.”

“That’s awesome, and sneaky… and _awesome_ ,” He grinned, clearly taken with this idea. “You guys are playing some serious word games.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “I think humans will find Omnics a great deal wilier than they expect at first.”

Genji stepped out of the bathroom, nude but for the towel draped around his shoulders, “Suddenly I really can’t wait to see exactly what you guys will be like when you’re integrated normally everywhere. I have a feeling humanity is in for a bit of a shock.”

“I know you have some dislike for him, but I will tell you that Mondatta is actually likely craftier than I, when he wishes to be. He is fairly old, for an Omnic, and was around since before the first Omnic Crisis.”

“While I’m sure that’s a really interesting story,” Genji stopped by the foot of his bed, letting the Omnic take in the full length of his damp, muscled form, “There’s really only one Omnic I want to be thinking about right now.” 

“Then I will speak of him no more,” Zenyatta hummed, happy, “Still, I am gratified to hear you say such kind things towards my brothers and sisters. Integration is the goal one day. That some places like Numbani have opened their arms and hearts to us gives me hope. Perhaps one day Hanamura and Japan will as well.”

Genji grinned, finding Zenyatta’s enthusiasm adorable, and flopped next to him on the bed, “Well I’d say one person in Japan has already,” he stopped to snicker, “’Opened their arms for you.’”

Zenyatta flicked his forehead lightly, amused, and then his fingers slipped into his damp hair, carefully finger-combing out the tangles from washing, “And I suppose I have opened my legs in turn.”

“Love it when you talk dirty to me, baby.” 

“Believe me, Genji, you have not heard what I could do with my words.”

Genji shivered, “So ah, you didn’t have plans for the rest of the night right?”

Zenyatta chuckled, “It is two in the afternoon.”

“So what? Suddenly I’ve got a lot of ideas.” He rolled over and sat up, Zenyatta’s hands staying buried in his hair the whole time, “And as much as I would love to hear what an Omnic considers dirty talk… there’s something else I think I wanna try first.”

“Oh? I am at your disposal then, Young Lord Shimada.”

Genji wet his lips, not nervous per say, but finding hesitation all the same, “I think I want to switch.” Zenyatta inclined his head, not completely understanding and the ninja huffed, “Positions. I want you to fuck me.”

Zenyatta brought one hand to brush Genji’s cheek, “I had not thought you would enjoy such a thing.”

“Well,” He hesitated again here, “I don’t know yet. I’ve never done it. Never wanted to offer it to someone before.”

Zenyatta paused, “And you wish to offer this honor to me?”

Genji flushed, “It’s not an _honor_.”

The Omnic brushed his cheeks with reverence, “It is. It is a gift, one I will treat with care and respect. I will take such good care of you, Genji. I will bring you only pleasure. I promise I will make this so good for you, my dear.”

Genji flushed tomato-red, “ _Zenyatta_.” He’d never had a lover talk to him like this, and it wasn’t a big deal, wasn’t _supposed_ to be, but this Omnic is making him feel like it was. Like maybe they’re sharing something _special_. “You’ve never done this either!”

“No,” Zenyatta agreed, “But I will give you everything _you_ have given _me_ , every lesson on making your lover lost to the ecstasy of their own body, and make it incredible for you.”

Genji blinked rapidly, some wretched lump of emotion forming in his throat and he opened his mouth, not sure what he’d even say, but then Zenyatta’s orbs light and spin wide around them as the monk leaned down and pressed the seam of his faceplate against Genji’s mouth, holding his head gently, so gently, and his traitorous heart fucking _flutters_. Zenyatta _can’t_ kiss him, he gets nothing from it, but he’s doing it for Genji, _because Genji likes it_.

Genji surged up at him, hands coming up to cup Zenyatta’s metal jaw and kissing hotly, pressing close with abandon. He lapped against him, panting, letting his mouth linger and kiss wetly, his tongue flicking out to tease against the metal. He loved kissing this Omnic, loved the way his mouth feels, red and swollen from battering against his faceplate, has come to love the sharp mineral tang of the taste of chrome on his tongue. 

“You will have to direct me, tell me what pleases you,” Zenyatta murmured, pressing into Genji’s hungry mouth. 

Genji groaned loud, because he’s _too fucking cute_ and straddled the Omnic’s lap, mouth pressed firmly against him, then tightened his legs and rolled, flipping them over, leverage getting the better of Zenyatta’s weight, pulling the Omnic over him. He broke the kiss, panting, face flushed, hands pulling insistently at those stupid pale robes. “You need to wear something less complicated. Like nothing at all.”

Zenyatta laughed softly, holding his body over Genji’s easily with one hand, the other moving down to try and help Genji undo his sashes. “I prefer to be dressed in public,” he said, voice dry, “Or would you rather have everyone getting that good a look at me for the sake of your convenience?”

“Maybe just pants then,” Genji grumbled, making a soft victorious sound when the first comes off. “I could deal with just pants.”

Zenyatta laughed, a full, rich sound, “Haven’t you had enough practice at this?”

Genji growled a bit and finally succeeds at getting them open, “Not enough, apparently.”

“I would offer you more, but I do not think I wish to redress between rounds.”

“Not even a thread,” Genji grinned breathlessly. “It’ll be a little different doing this to a human then when I do it to you. Reach into the drawer there by the bed and grab the little bottle.” When Zenyatta held it up after a moment of digging around he nodded, “Now I’ll need probably about…” he looked down between them where Zenyatta’s silicone cock is already out, jutting tantalizingly close to Genji’s own, and he lifted his hips just to be able to rub them together, “Ahhh… probably three fingers for you, I think, judging by the size.” He was no expert, just guessing, and he bit his lip, apprehension coiling in his gut again. But Zenyatta seemed to understand and started petting his hair once more and Genji relaxed almost at once. “If you’re not comfortable doing it, then I might be able to do it to myself—“ He didn’t want to. Didn’t want to open himself up for someone. It seemed so lonely somehow. 

“I wish to do everything for you,” Zenyatta murmured, low and warm. “I wish press fingers deep inside you, drink in every moan, absorb every sigh and gasp, and then when you are lost to a haze of pleasure I will follow it with my body to yours and we will find bliss together.”

Genji shivered, looking up with wide eyes, “You can’t get _good_ at this on me, that’s not _fair_.”

Zenyatta laughed, coating three of his fingers up, a pulse of Omnic energy escaping him, “Warming it,” he explained at Genji’s questioning look and the ninja groaned.

“Stop being so fucking sweet,” he hissed, “And give me one.”

He saw the hand with the lube shift down and then felt wet, metallic fingers tease his tight hole, tensing up a bit before he forced himself to relax. It was a strangely warm touch, gentle, just rubbing a bit and Genji shivered, biting his lip. “I will give you everything,” Zenyatta murmured, “But only once I sense you’re ready.”

“’Sense I’m ready’” What the hell does that even mean?” Genji breathed through his nose carefully, he wasn’t going to pant for it already without one of the monk’s fingers even in him yet.

“Oh Genji, you do not think your discord is all I can sense from you?” And the monk slid his first finger in carefully, one long slide until it was pressed all the way to his metal knuckle. “I can tell when your body is in harmony as well.”

Genji’s head fell back and he let go a long moan, the contours of the Omnic’s finger rubbing inside him like nothing he’d ever felt. His hands clutched Zenyatta’s arms tightly, as thought he’d wash away if he did not hold on. Then Zenyatta made a considering sound and crooked his finger _deliberately_ and pressed right up against Genji’s prostate without error. 

“Ahhh—!” Genji clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, unable to believe _that_ sound had been wrenched from _him_. 

“There it is,” Zenyatta murmured, amused and endlessly affectionate, “Your body sings in harmony, Genji.”

“How the hell—“ Genji tried to ask, but Zenyatta pressed into it again and again and his brain nearly whites out, hips driving down onto that single finger helplessly, desperate for it.

“I may have done a bit of research while we were separated,” Zenyatta confessed, not a hint of shame in his voice, “I wanted to be ready to offer you the same bliss you give to me, had I ever the chance.”

Genji bit down on his knuckles, his cock drooling all over his abs as the Omnic worked that single finger inside him. Fleetingly he wondered if he’d been missing out on this, if by waiting he’d denied himself something amazing. 

Then Zenyatta was teasing a second finger at his tight hole and slipping it in carefully, so carefully, not a bit of human impatience within him, and he was asking—

“Yeah, m’fine, it’s good, Zenyatta, so good,” he managed to collect enough thoughts to string the broken sentence together.

“Good, Genji, you’re doing so well,” His fingers moved together, scissoring a bit, careful, always careful, “You are a vision, my dear, you are perfect.”

And Genji realized that this probably wouldn’t be nearly as good with anyone else. No one else was going to take such care with him, make him feel like _this_. “Sh-shut up and give me the third,” He was panting now, trembling as his hole accepted Zenyatta’s third finger with embarrassing hunger, squeezing on them almost as soon as Zenyatta got all three inside him. 

“You are so very tight, Genji,” he murmured, voice low and staticy with heat, but also a hint of worry, “Please tell me of any discomfort, I do not think I could—“

Genji reached up with shaking hands and pulled his head down to pant against his faceplate, “Don’t you dare stop,” And kissed him hotly. Zenyatta made a low noise against him and his fingers pressed _deeper_ , spreading carefully, opening him up with the gentlest fucking touch he can imagine. He’s _full_ , so full, but somehow it’s not enough, he needs _more_ —

—needs _Zenyatta_.

“Zenyatta,” He moaned, “Ready, I’m ready for it.” His teeth bit at his lip, biting back the almost pleading words he nearly says. 

“Anything, Genji,” Zenyatta warmed another bit of lube and slicks his cock up, making sure it’s coated carefully and evenly, but Genji could see the tremble in that metal form as he touches himself. Genji remembered all over again that Zenyatta has done that before they ever met, _touched himself_ , and the thought of the Omnic, stroking his imitation cock, not even completely understanding it is almost too much. 

“One day, you’re gonna get yourself off while I watch,” Genji panted, watching that tempting silicone cock. 

Zenyatta took Genji’s legs, holding them open effortlessly, but the ninja didn’t feel insecure being manhandled, all he felt was lust and anticipation. He wasn’t hesitant about this anymore. The Omnic made him feel at ease and he can’t think of anything he wanted more than to finally feel Zenyatta.

The monk leaned over him, lining up, his orbs orbiting around them like cosmic bodies and Genji can feel his cock press between his cheeks and the flush of lust that goes through his belly makes him to physically tremble. “Come on,” he murmured, voice low, “Have me.” 

Urged on, Zenyatta does, pressing forward, his cock pushing _in_ , and he made a ragged sound as Genji’s tight hole closed around him. _“Genji—“_

Genji couldn’t make a single noise, his head thrown back, mouth open as his body is taken. The feel of Zenyatta’s cock filling him is like nothing he could’ve dreamed up, and the feeling of each and every segment of that cock dragging against the rim of his hole has him _quaking_. 

Zenyatta paused, only about halfway inside, giving Genji a moment to adjust to him and Genji is impatient, but he takes it anyway, shudders and squeezes at the thick cock within him, listening to the broken little sound of surprise Zenyatta made. But the monk’s will was iron, his hips didn’t even hitch, and Genji wanted that. He wanted to drive this Omnic so wild.

“Come on,” He panted, and squeezed again, feeling the tremor that runs through, “Keep going, Zenyatta, I want it—“

The Omnic nodded and his hips start rocking, working the rest of the way inside, Genji’s tight hole stretching open for him, swallowing up every inch. “So _tight_ , Genji, you are so—“

Genji drapes his legs around Zenyatta’s slim hips, soft sounds wrenched right from the back of his throat every time Zenyatta rocks forward, pressing a bit deeper. He can’t contain it— _“Please—“_

Zenyatta’s hips stuttered forward, burying the entirety of himself within Genji. He shuddered, metal parts quaking, “ _Hnng_ , Genji—Oh _Genji_.”

Genji wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning loud, squirming on him a bit and squeezing tightly, just feeling him. “Oh I, Zenyatta—so _full_ ,” With the Omnic over and around him, he felt surrounded in the best way. “Move,” he neared begged, “Please just _move_.”

“Anything for you,” Zenyatta said, breathless, and rocked back, his cock sliding out slowly and Genji couldn’t quite stop the sound he made, feeling every little bump on that cock again. Then Zenyatta shifted and bucked in, the slide long and deep, stuffing him. _“Genji,”_ He murmured.

“Yes!” The ninja shuddered, holding on tight, “Keep—keep going, don’t stop!”

Zenyatta leaned closer, his forearms braced on the bed, hands framing Genji’s face and all Genji can do is look up at him, locked—not exactly eye contact but he can’t look away from the blue of Zenyatta’s array and his voice catches, heat flushing his body as the monk fucked into him steady and deep. 

_He can’t look away._

“Zen—“ He tried, shuddering with the force of it as the Omnic thrust into his body, “Zenyatta!” His lights were so blue and gorgeous and this perfect fucking being above him _within him_ , and he just wanted to drown in them—

Genji humped back against him, pushing his ass back into every thrust of the cock fucking him, hands gripping against Zenyatta’s pelvic chassis, trying to pull him closer, deeper.

But then Zenyatta went still within and Genji nearly whined, “No, don’t stop,” he pleaded, “Keep going!”

Zenyatta shuddered, _“Genji,”_ And then he’s shifting, his weight changing and he bucked deep and purposeful and Genji _howled_ as he found that spot within him again.

“Zenyatta—!” His hands scrabbled at the Omnic, nails scratching uselessly against his metal frame, “Ahhhhh—!”

“Your voice is like music,” The Omnic gasped out, pulled almost all the way out and did it again, fucking deep and deliberate, hitting it over again.

Genji couldn’t speak, could only make desperate fucked out sounds as he writhed beneath, “Hahh!”

Zenyatta’s hips started working in earnest now, fucking him deep and steady, building speed slowly, each movement so precise, cock humping in to him like he was built for this, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Genji could only keen and shake his head, _he can’t_ , he didn’t have words, but he’s close, _so close_.

Zenyatta read the pleasure in his body and gasped out, reaching down to take Genji’s own throbbing, dripping cock in hand, “Cum with me, my dear, I know you’re close, cum for me, Genji—“

And Genji did, crying out as he cums on command, back arching, driving harder down on Zenyatta’s cock, his own twitching and spurting cum thickly across his stomach, voice choking on the force of it.

Zenyatta shuddered and buried himself deeply, stuttering out a needful, _“Genji—!”_ And then he’s shaking hard, the hand that’s holding Genji’s emptying cock is careful but the hand fisted in his sheets is _tearing_ them. 

Genji clutched him, holding tightly as he slowly came down, tremors rocking through his body. Slowly he found his voice again, and there was only one word at the tip of his tongue, “Zenyatta…”

\--

One of his greatest strengths, the ninja knew, was that no one got the better of him for long. He bounced back from anything life threw at him.

Moments or hours later when he finally collected the scattered bits of his mind after almost cumming his brains out, he grinned up at Zenyatta, still below him, body flushed and pliant in the aftermath, “We’re definitely doing that again. Pretty much as soon as I can.”

Zenyatta laughed softly, hand coming up to thumb along his jaw, and Genji hummed and leaned into it, greedy for his touch. “You really are insatiable I think, all you ever want is more.” He shifted, his cock slipping out and Genji gasped, hole well-fucked and sensitive, but in a good way, a way that made him want nothing more than for Zenyatta to stuff himself back inside. 

“You didn’t have to pull out, it’ll be like… twenty minutes, _maybe_.”

Zenyatta huffed a laugh and leaned down to press his almost-kiss against the ninja’s mouth again and Genji _loved_ that, “There was something I had rather wanted to do that I thought you might appreciate, Young Master Shimada.”

Genji wet his lips once Zenyatta pulled away, as if chasing that metallic tang, “Oh?”

“I had thought perhaps next you could take me, so when I have you again later tonight you can feel my cock within you while knowing your cum fills me.”

Genji’s head fell back, gasping, “It’s not fucking _fair_. Stop. You can’t get _good_ at this. That’s my job.”

Zenyatta laughed softly, and his voice was so very fond, “While I assure you that you are every bit as overwhelming as our first time together, I rather thought you might appreciate a mutual discourse instead of something one-sided.”

Genji grinned up at him, some weird fluttering thing going on in his chest that he hates, “You have the _best_ ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As semi-Buddhist as the Omnic religion is, the existence of the soul is what really keeps it from being a true sect of Buddhism, at least with what we know.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji spends a day getting up to a few things while his brother is indisposed. Mostly Zenyatta. In various ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my great regrets is that this blowjob could not be sloppier. /sad sigh.
> 
> Silly robots and their economical parts.

_“Genji—“_

Genji hummed around Zenyatta’s cock, mouth stuffed full, lips stretched around him, brown eyes flicking up just in time to watch and hear Zenyatta’s head fall back, _thunking_ into the wood of the wall. The monk’s hands tangled in his hair, cupping the back of his head, soft eager sounds pouring from his voice box. He was beautiful like this, lights pulsing, flaring brighter as his pleasure climbed, robes hitched up around his hips. Lost to the feelings Genji gave him. 

It hadn’t been long after letting Zenyatta take him—an act that they’d happily repeated since—that he’d gotten it in his head to do this. He suckled hard on the imitation cock, bobbing eagerly. There was something about it that he loved. He hadn’t been a particularly generous lover before, not that he was selfish in lovemaking, but with this damn Omnic he couldn’t get enough of his sounds, of the flash of those blue lights, his voice when all he could do was moan Genji’s name. Sometimes he didn’t even care if he got off at all if he got to watch the Omnic cum. 

Zenyatta had been getting pushed into a lot of corners lately only to have the ninja crawl up under his robes. 

Today was no different, made better by the fact that Hanzo was indisposed all day in meetings with his subordinates and personnel and other than the house staff, Shimada security, Shambali security, and the occasional wandering monk, there really weren’t too many people around. Certainly no one that might peep in on them in this side room. 

He moaned, bobbing down, taking Zenyatta’s cock deeper in his mouth. He could already take an inch or two more than when he started doing this days ago, but he’d been getting a lot of practice. If Zenyatta had a refractory period, Genji hadn’t found it yet. Not for lack of trying. 

“You have been so greedy lately,” Zenyatta murmured, petting his hair with feverish mechanical fingers, “Can you never get enough?”

Genji made a low noise, pressing up into his hands, eyes on Zenyatta’s array, bobbing back slowly to suckle at the tip of his cock and then bob back down slowly. The Omnic’s cock didn’t taste like much of anything, and if he’d had a little more time to prepare, and a little more patience, he realized he could probably use lube and flavor it like anything he wanted. 

He slid his mouth down as far as he could, the head almost reaching the back of his throat before he had to pull off. He was determined to take all of it. Soon.

No, he _really_ couldn’t get enough. 

Genji bobbed faster, leaving his cock wet and sloppy, sort of wishing the Omnic would just rock into him, wanted to be able to take it if the Omnic ever decided to simply hold his head in place and go for it. Not that he would, damn monk was so careful. 

He worked his tongue against him, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing faster, sucking harder as he pulled off, letting his tongue slide against him as he bobbed down. He found a rhythm, was getting lost it in, the movement, the feeling, when Zenyatta’s fingers tightened just barely, enough to get his attention, never enough to tug and he gasped out, “Genji, close, my dear, I am—“

The ninja redoubled his efforts, mouth wet and slick with his own spit, over-sensitized from the bumps on the segments. He moaned louder, wanting, bobbing as fast as he could up and down the Omnic’s cock. 

_“Ahhh—!”_ Zenyatta touching climax was a thing to behold, his lights went blue like _stars_ , lighting up the small room, the cock deep in Genji’s mouth twitching as the Omnic came. There was never any mess, Genji sucked through it until the Omnic’s tremors subsided, pulling off carefully. His mouth was slightly swollen, and as he pulled back a long string of saliva kept them connected. He grinned up at Zenyatta.

The Omnic reached down, deliberately breaking the strand and slid a thumb over Genji’s lower lip. “Come up here, and let me do something for you this time.”

Genji laughed, standing and pressing close, his pants tented because, okay _yeah_ , he really liked this. “If you insist.”

Zenyatta palmed to obscene bulge in his pants, “Anything you wish.”

“You have got to stop _saying_ that,” Genji laughed, breathless, “Use your hand this time? Make it nice and quick,” He shivered as Zenyatta did as asked, his hand slipping into Genji’s pants. “I want to be ready for you again when we get back inside tonight.”

Zenyatta hummed in agreement, undoing Genji’s pants and pulling his cock free, already hard and throbbing and stroked it vigorously, not sparing him even a moment to acclimate. Genji moaned, hips bucking up into the Omnic’s fingers, head falling against the monk’s shoulder as Zenyatta working his cock, steady and relentless.

Genji couldn’t quite stifle the sound he made as Zenyatta’s other hand went around to squeeze his ass, kneading it, encouraging the movement of his hips, driving him higher. Zenyatta hummed, watching closely, “You are lovely like this, Genji. Won’t you please cum for me? I want to see you feel every moment of it, please, my dear.”

“Yes—“ Genji moaned, humping into Zenyatta’s hand, “Oh yes, anything, I’ll—“ he shuddered as he came hard, coating the Omnic’s fingers in thick cum, moaning as he emptied himself. 

“Good, so good,” Zenyatta praised, stroking till there was nothing left, before uncurling his hand. He removed a small kerchief tucked into his sash and cleaned off Genji’s cock. He folded the mess within carefully and tucked it away to be laundered later. 

“Thanks,” Genji tucked himself away. “There’s a bathroom around the corner to wash your hand.”

He waited outside while Zenyatta did, grinning when the Omnic emerged again, hand clean. “Shall we head out to the gardens?” The Omnic asked, and one could never tell he’d just been blown in a side room. “I was thinking it would be nice to sit by the Koi pond for a little while. I doubt I will be able to meditate,” a pointed glance in Genji’s direction—how did he _do_ that with no expression anyway?—“But I would very much like for you to join me.”

Genji nodded, shrugging, “Sure. I guess impressive landscaping is one thing this place has.”

Impressive was perhaps a bit of an understatement. Genji may have been a touch desensitized to it, having grown up amongst the sakura trees and Zen gardens, and long, wide decks, but the Shimada estate was ornamented like few other private homes in the country. 

The Shimada Koi pond was no exception. More a small lake, it stretched and wound shallowly around part of the perimeter, lined with ornamental stones and grasses, swaths of lily pads and lotus just starting to bud bright pink all patterned the pond in a carpet of green along the surface in patches. Aged wooden bridges crossed its length in segments as the walking path wound around. At its far end a large decorative waterfall cascaded down into the pond, stirring up the clear surface. An elaborate gazebo perched tall and kingly in the crook of one bend, ornamented with carved dragons, surrounded by reaching flowers: lilies and orchids, blooming trees other than cherry and one immense Sakura that towered over it all. Within were comfortable benches and tables to seat guests with an open view overlooking the full length of the blue-green pond. 

Genji led Zenyatta there and sat, watching as the monk wandered close to the water to peer in. “How extraordinary,” he murmured, watching the glittering forms of the many-colored carp flit through the water. “I have come to see this many times since I’ve arrived and it is no less wondrous the next.”

Genji grinned, watching, he was so damn cute. “I cannot decide if you’ve got an unfaltering artistic eye or if you’re easily impressed.”

Zenyatta laughed, “Well you still take my breath away, so I will let you decide for yourself which it is,” he teased.

Genji flushed faintly, the Omnic was so _good_ at flustering him, and changed the subject, “Are you looking for Hoshiko again?”

“I am hoping to see her, yes,” Zenyatta said, neck craning. 

Genji watched him, smiling, and then got up, “The groundskeepers feed them pretty high quality stuff, but there’re usually some treats they keep laying around here somewhere.” He hopped off the bench and found the hidden storage bin that was tucked out of sight against the side the gazebo. Sure enough within was a bag of Koi food. He took a scoop and went back, offering it to Zenyatta. “Here, take a little handful and scatter it in the water. They’ll flock like pigeons.”

Zenyatta chuckled and did, casting out a few small handfuls and soon the water was churning with feeding koi. “Remarkable,” he murmured, “Such color. They are quite beautiful.”

“They’re pretty cool,” Genji said and then brightened, pointing out at a shape in the water, “Look, here she comes.”

Zenyatta perked up, looking where Genji was pointing and caught sight of Hoshiko, the Shimada Koi pond’s true pride and joy. 

The Dragon Carp wound towards them slowly, long body nearly one and a quarter meters long, her deep blue scales glittering in the light on the water, long butterfly-like fins trailing behind her slowly. Hoshiko was older than Genji was, older than Hanzo, and probably older even than their father had been. She’d been meticulously cared for, and was over seventy years old supposedly. She was the undisputed jewel of the Shimada waters. 

“A shame they would not do well in Nepal,” Zenyatta murmured, watching the great blue fish, “I would love to be able to keep a pond at the temple for monks and students to meditate by. The mountains are… indescribably magnificent, but they are only a thousand kinds of beauty, where these are a thousand more. It would be a well-needed difference for my students. I worry sometimes they grow too used to the lifeless solitude of the mountain temple and are ill-prepared when they venture out into the world.”

“They actually are pretty hardy little things. I remember one winter it got so cold that the pond froze over. They didn’t care. And they’ll eat just about anything. They might do just fine.” Genji slipped up to him, resting his chin on the Zenyatta’s covered shoulder. He enjoyed being the one with the answers for once. 

“Such resilience,” Zenyatta murmured and Genji laughed.

“They’re _carp_ , not some rare species.”

“That does not mean they should be respected less.” Zenyatta hummed.

Genji chuckled, and teased “Don’t lie; you just like the pretty colors.”

“I have heard blue koi represent tranquility,” He said, watching Hoshiko cut through the water, “I can think of no better way to describe this moment.”

“Even with a lime-green-ninja bothering you?” Genji pressed a kiss against the Omnic’s jaw and Zenyatta chuckled.

“Yes, Genji, especially with you. Tranquility does not necessarily have to mean an empty nothingness of feeling. Even now, I feel calm and at peace.”

Genji hummed and watched the koi with him for a moment, “You know there’s a piece of Asian folklore about a koi turning into a dragon.”

“Oh?” Zenyatta angled his head towards him, interested.

“Carp swim upstream, and there’s a legend about carp swimming up the Yellow River in China, and attempting to jump a massive waterfall. Most of the school gets discouraged and leaves, but some koi stay, attempting to jump over it. Demons take notice, and raise the falls to new heights to spite the fish, but the koi didn’t give up. Leaping for the top of the falls for a hundred years until one day a single golden carp makes it, successfully leaping the waterfall. The gods smile on the fish for its perseverance and transform it into a golden dragon.”

“A beautiful tale,” Zenyatta said, happy, “And a wise lesson.”

“Mm, I have a dragon you know.” The words slipped from his mouth unbidden, without intent or care that it was a guarded Shimada family secret. He had no motive for telling Zenyatta, only to share, and didn’t quite realize what he’d let slip until he heard Zenyatta’s voice repeated it back to him.

“A dragon, Young Master Shimada?”

He laughed a little, “Ah, yeah. Whoops. It’s sort of a family secret. I probably shouldn’t have mentioned that. Maybe don’t tell Hanzo.”

“I will tell no one,” Zenyatta promised, and Genji loved that there’s no teasing or disbelief in his words, he _believed_ Genji without question. “Will you tell me about your dragon?” He turned, his focus shifting from the koi pond to give the ninja all of his attention. It’s what Genji liked best. 

“Well… it’s sort of a family tradition. Those of our blood can control them. Hanzo has a pair of them, the twins, and I have another.” He pulled back just enough to tug his shirt over his head and expose his back, turning so Zenyatta could see the tattoo. He felt metal fingers follow on his skin. “I can call upon it, when I need its strength.”

“I have seen this many times since we have become acquainted, Young Master Shimada, but I never knew it was more than ornamentation.”

“They’re bound to a single member of the Shimada clan. Always the children of the clan head. Bound by ink to flesh.”

“It is a part of you?” Zenyatta’s palm pressed warm and flat against his back between his shoulder blades. 

“It is,” Genji nodded, closing his eyes, “I received it when I was sixteen. It is as much a part of me anymore as a limb.”

“For what purpose?” Zenyatta wondered, “Why does a mortal man need a dragon?”

“Combat,” Genji told him, “Control, respect, self-defense, tradition. It has been done since the founding of our clan. Since before writing and memory.” Zenyatta was quiet behind him, strangely so, and Genji turned, “What is it?”

“I believe, Young Master Shimada, that I would like to see it in action.”

Genji blinked, was he asking—

“Will you grant me this favor?” Zenyatta asked, “While your brother is indisposed and cannot catch us?”

Genji blinked again, and a third time, then a grin split his face and he _laughed_ , “Why, Zenyatta, are you picking a fight with me?”

Zenyatta hummed, “I believe I am. I am certain you are eager for a rematch.”

Genji grinned, lowering his shirt, the expression sharp and fierce, “You know me _so_ well.”

\--

Genji headed out to the straining ground, having changed into his gear, katana and wakizashi strapped across his back. He grinned, catching sight of Zenyatta sitting in the center in lotus position, the orbs around his neck—so often dormant and still—spun slowly, lit with a blue glow. He trotted over, eyes glued to the Omnic, “What _are_ those anyway? You’ve never said.”

Zenyatta didn’t stand but instead one of the orbs broke from its position and floated over to him, “Take a look.”

Genji lifted his hands to grasp it and made a soft sound, it was pleasantly warm, like it had been sitting in open sun, the golden metal etched and carved with designs almost more fine than the eye could catch. Under his fingers it shifted as if alive, the machinery opening in brief glimpses to the workings within. “I’ve never seen anything like them.”

“They are hand-carved, and respond solely to my Omnic energy,” Zenyatta told him, “They are completely under my control and serve somewhat, as an extension of myself.” 

Genji grinned and tossed it a bit, watching as it flickers and floats out of the arc of the toss back into line. “But you’re not going to try at hit me over the head with them?”

Zenyatta chuckles, “No, that’s what the energy is for. You’ll see very soon.”

Genji smiles brightly, “I can hardly wait.”

Zenyatta inclines his head in acknowledgement, “How did you wish to do this, Young Lord Shimada?”

“Well, first you’ll likely have to stand up,” The ninja said, laughing at him. 

“You think so?” Zenyatta hummed, head tilting and Genji scoffed a bit. 

“Look, you surprised me last time, but you are not going to be able to beat me sitting down. I’m ready for you.”

Zenyatta tilted his head back and his Omnic energy pulsed, blue and gold and strong, like the stirring he felt in the air when he knew a storm was blowing in from the north. The monk’s power seemed to focus and suddenly he was lifting off the ground, lotus position intact, rising to float almost a meter over it. His orbs flashed blue and swirled around him, his hands came together, fingers locked, index fingers and thumbs touching. “Are you certain, Genji?”

Genji’s throat bobbed, watching, his eyes huge, “Somehow I think I might be in for something I didn’t expect.”

Zenyatta laughed and shifted, standing in midair, one leg crooked, the other extended, hands together, “I would say that is perhaps a safe bet.” His orbs spun faster, whirling around him in a blurry gold-blue streak—they break suddenly into three separate orbits, circling around him like an atomic charge. 

Faster and faster—

Then he drops back to lotus and the orbs freeze and skip back into perfect placement, orbiting his upper body. His chin lifted, watching Genji. 

Genji closed his slack jaw, “That is so fucking cool.” He grinned suddenly, “Hey, you think you could stay floating if I sat on your lap and bounced?”

_“Genji.”_

“What? It’s a serious concern of mine. Very suddenly.”

Zenyatta shook his head, “You are incorrigible,” but he sounded moments from laughter. “I thought you wanted to spar? Have you changed your mind?” He teased, “Have you given up before you have even begun?”

Genji snorted, eyes narrowing, a fierce smile stretching from his mouth, “I am going to make you eat those words.”

“We shall see,” Zenyatta said, waiting.

Genji slid forward, knees loose, ready to move at a split second, his hand moved up to curl around the familiar handle of his blade. “I’ll even let you call the start,” his eyes were sharp, watching for even the slightest movements to betray the monk. But Zenyatta didn’t have tells like a human opponent. He’d have only his intuition and his instinct.

“Very well,” Zenyatta sat perfectly still in his position in the air, not even the slightest waver, “Ready?”

Genji gave him a sharp nod, fingers tightening on the katana handle. 

“And, begin!”

But this time Genji was ready for the lightning fast shot Zenyatta hurled at him, and he jumped backward, body twisting in midair for a further reach, moving out of the orb’s trajectory. He fisted his right hand, squeezing the gauntlet, loosing his secret weapon, shuriken hooking between his fingers carefully, at the ready for sharp eyes and quick fingers.

He threw all three rapid fire, zeroing on Zenyatta, who swerved but not fast enough. Genji had a split second of panic—God what if I really hit him and damaged him?—but Zenyatta’s orbs whirled around him like a hailstorm, intercepting each blade that came near.

Genji grinned, hard and fierce, he should’ve known better and Zenyatta voiced it almost as he thinks it—“Do not go easy on me, Genji Shimada! Show me what you can do!”

He hit the ground running, sprinting along the outside of the training ground letting the shots Zenyatta hurled—fast, they are _so fast_ —pass around him, dipping and moving clear at the last possible moment. The Omnic moved now too, weaving back and forth, waiting for the next shuriken toss and Genji leapt and gave it to him, throwing all three at once in a wide spread, he’d hit him whichever way he went.

Zenyatta’s orbs caught the projectiles and pulse with power, flashing brighter and recharging. Suddenly the monk’s hand lashed out and the orbs flash violet and Genji’s feet slow, nearly tripping, sudden panic and doubt gripping him— _God what was he doing, Hanzo would kill him, this whole thing was madness, he would never be good enough, never truly be worthy of the dragon in his skin, never worth of this clan, never_ —The Omnic’s arms crossed before him, head tucking down, and five orbs charged to vibrating power over his head.

Genji’s world slowed and he turned to intercept them, as they launched his way, the wakizashi slipping free and he brandished it, deflecting all five shots as he moved, rolling. Two struck Zenyatta hard on his chassis, the other three flying wide—that answered that question. He landed behind one of the barriers in the training grounds and his thoughts cleared as if from a fog. 

Close, he realized, he needs to get closer—

He flipped from behind the cover, surging forward like a shot and striking hard with the short blade, narrowly missing Zenyatta as the Omnic hurled himself backwards, leaving a clean slice through the material of his kasaya. 

Now! 

The katana came out and he pushed his advantage, taking great sweeping strokes at the Omnic who weaved around him like wind. Genji pushed him back across the length of the field relentlessly in his assault, but he couldn’t _hit him_.

He wanted to _end this_. Wanted to show Zenyatta his power as promised and the thunder rolls in his heartbeat and behind his eyes the dragon _wakes_.

It was waiting to see the Omnic again. Its coils unfurled at the memory of the last time. 

Green sparks crackled along the length of his blade and power courses out of him and he lashes out like lightning—“Eat my fucking dragonblade!” 

There’s a _roar_ and the spirit dragon struck forward like a serpent, teeth bared and—

Wait—

He has to stop, sword falling to his side uselessly, watching _wide-eyed_.

“Is this normal, Genji?” Zenyatta asked, still hovering but holding perfectly still. 

“No,” Genji said faintly, watching, “No it is not.”

The Shimada dragon spirit that answers only to Genji tumbled and wrapped around the body of the Omnic like a lazy cyclone, never touching him, not a hint of aggression to be seen. 

_It’s calm_ , he realized, watching, he feels no anger or froth of power from it. There’s a gentle hum of the raw energy that manifests with it, but it’s strangely content for having woken for battle. Belatedly, Genji considered this strange reality in which his ancient dragon spirit _liked_ this Omnic monk. “It should be trying to take you apart,” he murmured, watching. “Hanzo and I can’t even touch each other’s dragons.”

“Truly amazing,” Zenyatta said, twisting this way and that in the air to watch as it circles him. “I have never seen such a thing in all my life. It is beautiful, Genji, I should’ve known such magnificence would belong to you.”

Genji flushed red and is so flustered he almost missed the Omnic’s next words.

“Normally I would have to become invulnerable to withstand power like this.”

He blinks once.

Then again.

_“What?”_

\--

Later Genji sat in a slightly sloppy lotus position in the middle of one of the bridges over the Koi pond, trying to meditate. Zenyatta had left with Mondatta when the other Shambali leader came to find him to discuss something and his Omnic suggested he give it another shot. His voice is still rattling around in his head even now, ‘Repetition is the path to mastery, Genji. Why not give it another try?’

So he did. He was doing better this time, he’s got his breathing even without focusing on it too much, his eyes are closed, and his mind drifts comfortably without distraction. He also wasn’t in danger of falling asleep, a victory in and of itself. 

Hanzo found him there later. Genji felt him watching, knew it was his brother with certainty and didn’t bother to open his eyes or turn and greet him. The Wolf of the Shimada clan watched for a long series of moments, long enough that Genji started to wonder if he was even going to approach at all.

Eventually he heard the archer’s soft footfalls across the grass and then the scuff as they step onto the path with his approach. He waited till he heard the sound of footsteps change from stone to wood and then he acknowledged him, “Heard you coming a mile away, Hanzo.”

“If you did and did nothing then you’d still be dead,” his brother pointed out.

Genji finally opened his eyes and turned, grinning, expecting to see Hanzo’s matching quiet smirk and instead blinked a bit as he found himself under a raised eyebrow and a dubious expression. “What?”

“Were you… _meditating?_ ” Hanzo asked slowly, as if he sort of expected Genji to shed his skin and turn into a goldfish speaking Swahili.

“Well, yeah?” Genji frowned, not sure why Hanzo’s constantly looking at him like he’s just eaten an entire lemon.

Hanzo shook his head and crossed his arms, “I give up. I really do. What has gotten into you lately?”

“Nothing!” Genji frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Genji you haven’t been this well-behaved since before Father passed,” Hanzo said. “Believe me, it’s not a complaint! But you’re cooperative, you’re calm, not a single one of the Shambali has complained about you, our security team has had more time on their hands than they know what to do with, and I haven’t had to pull you out of any trouble. And now you’re _meditating_?” Genji was slapped with that raised eyebrow again, “It’s… strange. I am genuinely concerned for your well-being.”

Genji stuck his tongue out at him, “I’m _fine_. Listening to those monks just put a lot on my mind and Zenyatta said— well, he’s _been_ saying—“

Something clicked in Hanzo’s expression and it goes from mildly concerned to _appalled_ and really it should not have taken him _this_ long to figure it out. “Genji,” he hissed quietly, as though desperately trying to keep his voice in check, “Are you—Are you _sleeping_ with one of the _monks_?”

“What? No!” Genji snorted, “Sleeping is _not_ what we’ve been doing.”

Hanzo gaped, “God, Genji, a monk? An Omnic? Is there _nothing_ that will stop you? I wanted you to leave them _alone_ , I thought you were _behaving_.” His brother is clearly gathering a head of steam, and Genji can tell he’s revving up for a truly ugly outburst. He’d been right, Hanzo would _kill_ him.

But that’s not what has him frowning, offended, “Hey, I had to think about it for like a half an hour before I went for it! But Zenyatta’s really something else, Hanzo! He’s _interesting_ , more interesting than pretty much anyone I’ve ever met. That he was an Omnic turned out to be a secondary concern. And when his lights go _so_ blue—”

Something shifted in Hanzo’s expression, his shock and anger melting away suddenly, but this time Genji couldn’t quite place the soft, calculating look his brother favored him with. “Is that so?” Finally, all he did was sigh, “Just… just be careful, then, Genji. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Hurt?” Genji snorted, “I’ve never been with someone more careful and gentle. The sex is amazing though, holy shit.”

Hanzo made a revolted face, “I do not want to _know_. You are disgusting.” He shook his head and sighed, giving Genji that strange, soft look again, “I more meant…. Never mind. Just remember, they’ll be leaving at the end of next week. A month isn’t long, Genji.”

He turned and left Genji alone then, the ninja feeling strangely _empty_ as he looked out over the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are blue butterfly koi though they are not like Hoshiko is described. Blue butterfly koi mostly look gray or sort of a sky blue calico color. Regular koi do come in the deep blue color that this particular fish is described as being. Fuck, it's fanfiction, okay?
> 
> You ever been researching something for either a fic or your own writing and taken a step back to really -look- at what was on the page and been like 'how the hell did I get here?'


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring in Hanamura means only one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all lucky I got this up tonight. I was at a Weird Al concert and stayed up way past my bedtime to format and post this thing. /fist shake.
> 
> Alright, and all ya'll better find a cardiologist because this chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> Ha. 
> 
> I'm kidding. Forget a cardiologist, find a fucking dentist. This chapter is like 98% tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this chapter now has some fanart that the super-kind solavellan did of Zenyatta dressed for the occasion: http://sta.sh/01p4vn5y8iwb
> 
> (Can't quite get the hyperlink to work even with the normal AO3 format, will troubleshoot more later)

With everything that had been going on in the Shimada estate the last few weeks, Genji had almost forgotten about the impending Sakura festival that always filled Hanamura’s parks and streets at the height of every spring. 

He trotted through the roads, closed to traffic, weaving his way through the crowds of excited festival goers like a bird against a headwind, slipping through the throngs of people. He was dressed in a white cotton _yukata_ , a large twisting dragon with viridian scales and amber fur tumbling over the back. He liked it well enough but rarely had reason to wear it, so it mostly only came out for the festival. He took a large bite out of an _onigiri_ , swearing as it crumbled a bit, the rice dyed a pale pink to match the blossoms, the salted salmon filling blending in like a hidden, delicious secret. 

While everyone came to see the blossoms, they always stayed for the food. Genji was no exception. He could have any of the finest ingredients from the estate kitchens, but there was nothing quite like the street food at the spring festival. 

Every so often he caught sight of a telltale white-and-gray kasaya in the background and his heart did an annoying little leap, but each time he was disappointed, the cranium wrong, the faceplate not right—no ridiculously large mala draped around slim shoulders. 

He hadn’t seen Zenyatta all day and he _knew_ he had to be in here somewhere. 

There was no way that the Shambali’s visit to Japan and stay in Hanamura specifically hadn’t come at this time of the year to not coincide with the festival. He was willing to bet a hefty sum that they had picked this place and time entirely because of Hanamura’s sakura matsuri. 

Watching the occasional monk he spotted bumbling around in awe, Genji knew he was spot on. He grinned a little, they were all pretty funny, but none of them really held a candle to the one he was looking for. 

Seriously though, where—?

And then there was a gentle mechanical hand that touched his shoulder gently and he grinned, _knowing_ before he even looked. “And here I thought I was looking for _you_ ,” he turned and blinked, then laughed. 

“I believe I told you before, Genji, I can sense you fairly easily,” Zenyatta hummed.

“What are you wearing?”

“Is this not correct?” Zenyatta faltered, looking down at himself.

Genji bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the ridiculous smile off his face. The Omnic was dressed in a yukata much like his own, the cut simple, the color treading the line between gold and saffron with vibrant blue rings patterning the cloth, much like the blue glow his orbs lit with. God, he was _so cute_. “No it’s _perfect_. Gone native then?”

Genji’s mood the last day or so had been subdued. Ever since he spoke to Hanzo at the pond his thoughts had been a little melancholy. He had been having fun with the Omnic; he didn’t really want it to end, though he knew his brother was right. Not much time left. 

Seeing Zenyatta again he felt all his gloomy thoughts evaporate, perking up like a flower in the sun. 

“I suppose I have, for today at least,” Zenyatta agreed. “I wanted to get into the spirit of things, especially if I were to experience it with you.”

Genji laughed softly, “Well we can do the flower viewing part of it, anyway. Most people also come to eat themselves silly, and somehow I doubt you’ll be doing that anytime soon.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “I have wished on occasion that I might sample the food of some of the places I’ve been. It all looks so very interesting. For instance, what is that pink rice loaf you’re eating?” He reached out and waggled a finger lightly at the onigiri without being so rude as to touch it. 

Genji laughed, “’Pink rice loaf’? Truly, you have a way with words.”

Zenyatta huffed, “Well without knowing the name for it, I have to make do with the words I have at my disposal.”

Genji slid an arm around the Omnic’s shoulders, pulling him close, “It’s called onigiri. It’s like… a cake of steamed rice, usually with something stuffed inside. See the flakes there? This one has salmon in it because it’s pink, and the rice has been colored for the festival. Usually they’re white.”

“Fascinating,” Zenyatta peered at it a bit, “Is it good then?”

Genji nodded, “Pretty good.” He stuffed the rest of it in his mouth and swallowed, “I’ll have to get something more substantial for dinner though, if you don’t mind your lowly organic companion refueling.” 

Zenyatta hummed and reached up, brushing a few grains of rice from the corner of Genji’s mouth, “Perhaps something a little neater.”

The ninja nipped at his fingers without contact, playful, “No promises.”

Zenyatta chuckled and ran a thumb along his lip momentarily, “What are you hungry for then?”

Genji hummed and shrugged, “I’m not sure. Let’s see what they’ve got. If all else fails I can just grab a bowl at the Rikimaru, but they’re usually slammed during these things. And the food in the stalls is often pretty good.”

“Then please, lead on,” Zenyatta encouraged.

\--

Genji ended up eating quite a bit more than he’d intended. First he stopped to get some dumplings because he could smell them all the way down the street and they we making some serious waterworks in his mouth. But as he ate those Zenyatta stopped to take a look at a long line of grilling _Ikayaki_ , studying them curiously. So Genji bought one of those too so Zenyatta could take a look and then ate it himself after, chewing through the rings of squid like rubber bands, the soy flavor rich on his tongue. 

He spotted the chocolate bananas next, and got one specifically so he could run his mouth over it provocatively and hear Zenyatta say _“Genji,”_ all fond exasperation. He finished all of it but not before getting chocolate all over his mouth that he had to clean off. 

He’d figured that would be all—it had been plenty—but Zenyatta was somewhat easily excited by all the festivities and ended up looking at a stall lined with row upon row of _ringo ame_. Genji wasn’t totally sure if it was the color or the pleasing spherical shape that attracted the monk to look at the full stall, but the ninja found himself with one anyway. 

“Now, if I eat this you can’t laugh at me,” Genji told him seriously, unwrapping it.

“Can I not?” Zenyatta wondered, voice curious and wry. 

Genji held up the bright pink treat, the apple beneath coated in a brilliant pink sugar candy coating, altered from the normal red. “No. You can’t. They’re really hard to eat.”

“Ah, well show me then, and I promise to keep all comments to myself,” Zenyatta told him serenely and Genji didn’t believe him for a moment. 

He stuck his tongue out at the Omnic and then did his best to sink his teeth into the large round candy apple. He chomped fruitlessly, teeth just scrapping against the outside, leaving marks in the coating.

Zenyatta was silent, but he cupped a hand over the front of his faceplate, as if he really had a mouth to cover.

_“Not a word,”_ Genji reminded him, working his jaw a little and trying again, managing to catch it a little and he bit down with a muffled sound of victory. He smeared the pink candy all over his nose and mouth and part of his cheek trying to get the bite but he’d gotten a notch in the side and that’s all it took to start getting into one. “Ha,” he said, chewing his bite, knowing he’s a disaster. 

“My dear, you have,” Zenyatta didn’t use a finger to point to a spot that’s been coated, instead using his entire hand to gesture at his entire face. 

“Shut up,” Genji said, laughing and took a larger, more satisfying bite, the apple juicy and just a bit tart under the strong burst of sugar from the coating. 

The Omnic chuckled and reached up, wiping at some of the smears with careful fingers. “You are a mess, Genji.”

The ninja grinned and, inspiration flashing, took a larger, messier bite, “C’mere, give me a kiss.” He swooped down towards the monk’s faceplate. 

“Genji, no—“ Zenyatta tried to fend him off but it was too late. Genji planted a deep kiss against him, smearing pink sugar and juice as he goes. _“Genji!”_ But Zenyatta laughed even as he pushed feebly at the ninja’s shoulders, “That is disgusting.”

“Mm,” Genji pulled back slowly, licking his lips. He loved kissing that Omnic. “See? We match. Now you’ve experienced a little something involved with eating that food you found so interesting.”

Zenyatta seemed to pause, reaching up and touching a finger against the sticky residue on his face. “So I have,” he said, voice wondering, and chuckled. “Never let anyone tell you that you are not wise, Genji.”

He flushed, swallowing a bit, “I don’t know about that. Think I might be a touch too impulsive to be called anything close to wise.”

“You are perhaps a bit spontaneous, but you have moments of true insight.”

He chuckled, “You’re crazy.” He took another bite, well and truly into it now. “Come on; let’s find a basin to wash off while I finish this.” They moved along side-by-side as Genji crunched his way through the apple until he was gnawing on the core. 

Hanamura had a lot of public water fountains, and Genji lead them to one with a large basin. He tossed the core and stick in a trash bin and scrubbed his face off with his bare hands and the water till all that’s left of the candy is the pink stain on his lips and tongue. Dripping wet but significantly less sticky, he beckoned to Zenyatta, “Come on, your turn. Let me.”

Zenyatta let him, holding still as Genji cleaned off his chrome and jaw with a damp napkin, making sure to get all the sugar out of the crevices. The Omnic’s hands rest lightly on his chest while he worked and for all that they’ve done together this moment feels oddly intimate. He was loathe to pull away once he’d finished and leaned down to press another deep kiss, clean mouth to clean metal. “Mm, better?” He murmured against the chrome. 

“Much,” Zenyatta hummed happily. “Thank you. Shall we walk through the blossoms now?”

“Yeah, come on. I know a good spot we can head to. I used to sneak up there all the time as a kid with Hanzo. I think you’ll like it.”

“Then lead onward, Genji.”

\--

The sakura trees really were incredible, Genji always forgot it a bit every year once the blooms had dropped, but he remembered every spring once the flush of pink returned. Zenyatta seemed enchanted, walking beneath the branches, looking up in clear wonder as if he could see and enjoy every individual blossom. Genji had no idea what his optics and sensors were capable of, so perhaps he even was. 

They didn’t hold hands, didn’t even touch beyond the occasional brush of sleeves, but they walked comfortably in one another’s space, taking in the trees that dot the whole town. 

“This is why the Shambali really came to Hanamura right now, isn’t it? Don’t lie.” Because while he was certain he’s right, he really did just have to know. 

“We may have scheduled our talks for this particular month with a different goal in mind, yes.” Zenyatta hummed, “If we were going to come to Japan, it seemed to make sense to time it appropriately. Cherry trees are thought to have originated in the Himalayas, you know. My home.”

“Why Hanamura then? We’re known for them, yeah, but there are better places to see the blossoms. Hokkaido or Mount Yoshino?” 

Zenyatta reached up and plucked a petal out of the air, “Perhaps they are more famous for it and have greater spectacle, but we were not interested in making a spectacle of ourselves, you must understand. We put ourselves forward for our mission of faith and equality, but not everything we do is meant to be a statement or a message. We are not human, Genji, but we are people. I am a figurehead of my order, and yet there are things I want and do that are not done solely as one of the heads of the Shambali. Do you understand?”

Genji nodded slowly, considering, a small smile tugging at his mouth, “Like me?”

Zenyatta made a manufactured huff and shook his head, “Yes, Genji. Like you.”

The ninja chewed his lip, thoughts taking a downturn again. Whatever fun he was having with this Omnic was brief and fleeting like the blossoms. He shook his head and grabbed Zenyatta’s wrist, “Come on. The sun will set pretty soon and that’ll be something to see. I’ll make sure you’ve got the best spot in all Hanamura, all the other monks will be jealous.”

Zenyatta let himself be towed along gently, “I would like nothing more.”

\--

It’s actually a spot reached from one of Hanamura’s older buildings outside the Shimada estate. Normally Genji would just scamper up the side to get to his usual yearly perch, but with the Omnic in tow it’s a little more difficult. Genji toyed with the idea of seeing if he can somehow carry the monk while he floats, but Zenyatta merely shook his head and walked in to kindly ask if they would be allowed entry to see the blossoms. Because Zenyatta could charm anyone, they’re allowed. 

Genji opened a window on the top floor and hopped up on the sill, “Come on. Almost there.”

“What are you doing now?”

“You don’t want to watch through a _window_ , do you?” Genji grinned and tugged the Omnic’s sleeve. “Come on, I won’t let you fall.”

Zenyatta sighed but climbed up, “I trust you.”

Genji grinned, heart doing that awful little flip again and pulled him out carefully onto the old, sloped roof. “Watch how I put my feet on the tiles.” He led the monk carefully over to one of the longer sections with a gentler incline and sat with him, “See? You can see everything from here.”

Zenyatta made a soft sound of wonder, head swiveling, looking to get the full effect of the small town in bloom, and when he spoke his voice was quiet and reverent, “It is beautiful, Genji. Magnificent.”

The ninja smiled, watching the play of the light as it darkened to gold and a pink to rival the trees over the monk’s chrome. “You like it?”

“I love it. You were right; this was worth the trip up.”

Genji chuckled, “And just wait, it gets better.”

“Does it?” Zenyatta turned to him, “I cannot think of how it could.”

“Just wait,” Genji promised, looking back out, watching the sunset. “Just watch.”

They sat together quietly, a rare feat for Genji, but he felt content in this moment like he not often did. The combination of the flowers, the scent on the breeze, the sunset painting Hanamura in rich warm tones, and the company at his side, calm and unfailing and sinfully gorgeous in the changing light. 

Genji smiled a bit, his eyes straying towards the perfect curve of a metal cranium more than to the sway of blooming trees. 

And as the light darkened and the streets below grew dim he grinned and nudged Zenyatta, “Any moment now.”

“Until what— _Oh_ ,” his soft exhalation held all the wonder in the world.

Below on the streets paper lanterns strung through the streets and over the stalls all lit at once, little balls of light dancing along the roads. There was a smattering of cheerful cries as all the festival-goers watched.

“I thought you might like that,” Genji said, voice warm. 

“I love it,” Zenyatta agreed. “May we go and see below?”

Genji laughed, “Of course!”

\--

Genji laughed and watched Zenyatta pass under the blooming trees, looking at all the lanterns in obvious awe. His Mala had lit up, the rings glowing blue, the orbs themselves emitting a faint golden light. The monk followed the trail of lanterns, watching what the yellow light did to the pink of the petals above them. With the deepening purple to black of the night above, it was as though they were caught in a tunnel framed by the spring branches and flowed along a gentle lantern-river of light. 

“This is wonderful, I am glad we came to see this,” He murmured, turning to Genji, “Thank you.”

Genji laughed, “It’s not like I made the flowers bloom.”

“Perhaps not, but I believe this moment is all the more wonderful with you.”

Genji shook his head, cheeks coloring, “ _Stop_. What’re you saying stuff like that for?” He leaned down and kissed Zenyatta’s faceplate deeply, because he felt like he _had_ to. 

“Mm. Because I want you to know that it is not just the petals and lanterns I am in awe of.” The Omnic reached up and brushed a thumb over Genji’s cheek as the ninja pulled back, “You are just as stunning.”

Genji ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, “You’re crazy,” But his voice was soft and his chest was uncomfortably tight. He tugged Zenyatta’s sleeve gently, “Come on, I want to see how you do at fish scooping.”

“Fish scooping?”

Genji led him over to a booth down the street where he could see and hear children and adults alike congregating a mile off. “It’s a game!”

The booth was busy and Genji waited for a lull in the crowd before pulling Zenyatta through to the front. A long metal basin was set up down the entire length, bubblers within oxygenating the water, and the basin itself was filled with a myriad of goldfish. He heard Zenyatta’s soft sound as he approached, watching the swirling pool of fish. The goldfish were wakin and demekin, reds and whites and blacks and oranges all churning together in the water, “What is this?”

“It’s a game,” Genji explained, “You get a little paper paddle, a _poi_ , and you get to scoop as many goldfish into a bowl as you can before the poi breaks completely and no more fish can be scooped.”

“What do you earn for scooping fish?”

“Well you keep the goldfish,” Genji explained, “And they take down your score. Whoever scooped the most at the end of the night gets a prize.”

“Remarkable,” Zenyatta murmured, leaning over to see. 

Genji bought them two paddles and got a pair of bowls, “Here, I want to see how you do.”

“If he’s anything like that other Omnic he’ll run me out of business,” The stall keeper said as he took Genji's money, laughing. 

“Oh?” Zenyatta asked as he inspected the little plastic paddle with the paper strung between.

“Yeah, that one with the white face, he loved it. Crazy-good at it too. Worried he was gonna kill my business for the night.”

Genji and Zenyatta exchanged glances and said at the same time, _“Mondatta.”_

Zenyatta chuckled, “I’ll have to ask him about it later. Show me how to do this, Genji,” He shifted closer to both the ninja and the side of the basin, clearly eager to try.

“Well you have to go slow or the paper will tear, keep the bowl close so you can deposit the fish quickly.” He did so, nimble fingers, used to manipulating shuriken easily turning the delicate poi to scoop an unwary calico goldfish into his bowl. “See?”

“Fascinating,” Zenyatta murmured and reached down to try. He had a few misses, learning the drag and weight of the little paddle in the water before he managed, catching a white little fish. “Success,” He hummed, happy.

Genji grinned, scooping up a little black wakin fish, “See? You’re getting it.”

“So I am,” he said and then made a soft sound, _“Genji.”_

“What? What is it?” The ninja didn’t see what he’d spotted at first but then chuckled when he found what Zenyatta’s faceplate was tracking like a cat. A fat, golden demekin fish lazily chugged through the water. “Well it’s neither koi nor dragon, but it would make a good prize for an Omnic monk, I think?”

“It would,” Zenyatta agreed, and glanced up. When he found the booth owner was down the basin helping a little girl he flicked his finger, sending a small orb of harmony at the fish. Keeping track of it as it passed through the throng of others, flickering in and out of sight. 

Genji goggled, a slow grin splitting his face, “Oh my God are you _cheating_?”

“I want that fish, Genji,” Zenyatta told him, voice heavy with amusement, “And if I was content to let the world alone offer me its fortunes I would not be out with the Shambali trying to make it a better place.”

“I don’t think Omnic rights are anything like catching a fancy goldfish that reminded you of a silly tale while playing a children’s game.”

“It is not as though the orb is assisting in the catch. Now hush, I am concentrating,” Zenyatta told him airily. He reached down, carefully and scooped the golden fish into his bowl with precise motions. “See? A perfect success.”

Genji grinned, “And you have your own dragon now.”

Zenyatta hummed and turned his head and Genji found himself bending to kiss the offered faceplate without thinking. “No, now I have two.”

\--

Zenyatta tucked his and Genji’s bags of goldfish into the mechanisms of two of his orbs and let the spheres free float to carry them, Zenyatta’s prize fish joined by three others. Genji caught the monk admiring the little creatures occasionally, likely watching the play of light along the scales. “What shall we do now?”

“Come on, there’s one last thing I thought you might like to do,” Genji said and led him off once more.

Hanamura had a small river running through its southern side, the current slow and overall shallow, used as a canal to divert local streams to the main channel. Every year during the festival people would take little boats onto the water to drift beneath the spread of the blossoms on the trees that overhung the river. 

It took a little bit of coaxing to get Zenyatta on one—

“Come on, it’s fine!”

“Are you sure I will not sink it, Genji?”

“Positive, let’s go!”

—but once the monk was aboard he clearly enjoyed himself. His head was almost constantly turned upward, taking in the pink blossoms and yellow lanterns against the black sky, unfortunately starless with all the light. 

Genji watched Zenyatta. Watched the way he looked, surrounded by his orbs, in that silly yukata, soft unconscious sounds of enjoyment escaping his voice box. 

Of all the happy moments Genji that had in his lifetime—receiving his katana, being imbued with his dragon, the first time he bested his brother, his last memory of his mother, the times he and Hanzo snuck out as boys for ramen and arcade games, and a thousand more—this is the moment he thought he might choose to live in if he could. The one he’s not sure he’d ever choose to leave. 

His chest was tight and annoying again, but he _had_ to touch Zenyatta, so he sidled closer and murmured his name softly, just enough to get his attention. 

Zenyatta turned to find him, shoulders relaxing as soon as he recognized the intent in Genji’s dark eyes. The ninja moved in and kissed deep and sweet against the monk, hand coming up to cup his jaw, letting his mouth press hot and eager against the seam of the faceplate. His eyes slid closed, letting the world around them fade to just the feeling of his hot mouth against Zenyatta. 

He made a low sound, his tongue tracing against the seam and the monk made one of those fascinating little breathless noises. Genji shivered and cupped his head between both hands and pressed closer, lapping and mouthing against him, leaving the metal slick and hot where his kisses passed.

Zenyatta’s arms slid around him, holding him close, letting him do as he wanted. “Genji,” He murmured, the sound a soft vibration against Genji’s lips and the ninja moaned softly, his kisses getting hotter, coming faster, make wet sounds as his damp mouth pressed and retreated. 

The Omnic pushed into it, offering what he could, and Genji couldn’t quite stifle the soft hum he made.

Genji didn’t want to stop, but when the heated kiss wound down, he opened his eyes slowly, fingers brushing against the metal of Zenyatta’s jaw, his world focusing slowly in blue and pink and silver and gold. 

“One thing left to do,” Genji murmured and placed one last soft kiss against him. “Come back with me to my room tonight?” 

Zenyatta hummed softly and his voice was warm, “As though I would do anything else.”

\--

Genji drove into Zenyatta’s body like a man possessed. 

Below him the Omnic arched, voice frayed and ragged with his climbing pleasure, hands tearing at the sheets, lights and orbs _alive_ with blue and gold power, and his body is _tight_ and hot and _slick_ around Genji’s needy, throbbing cock. 

So Genji fucked into him. Fucked into him over and over until all he can see is the silver and gold of chrome and the blue of Omnic lights there’s a pink haze on his mind and all he could feel were Zenyatta’s hands clutching his back and his little posterior hole tight and greedy for him. 

“Zenyatta,” He moaned, the only word he can find, the only one that seemed like it would fit in his mouth and his thoughts, “Zenyatta, Zenyatta—!”

“Genji—!” And Zenyatta answered in kind, form shaking, lost to the pleasure of it, as Genji made him take every throbbing inch over and over. 

Genji wasn’t going to last long, he couldn’t—he could feel it building low in his belly and fisted Zenyatta’s silicone cock, stroking it firmly, matching the relentless cadence of his hips as he fucked him. Close, he’s so close, but he’d take the Omnic with him, finish them together—

“Zenyatta!” He moaned brokenly and then he was cumming, shuddering as he finished, feeling the monk below him cum hard, body shivering in pleasure as he’s filled. 

Genji kissed over his faceplate with hot, almost feverish little kisses, murmuring his name in a constant flow. As soon as he could he was going to take him again. And again. _And again._

Genji fucked him as many times as he could that night, and didn’t think once about what his brother had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter after I started writing the next one, because I literally had a moment of 'wait shit fuck, there's no way they don't go do cute things at the festival."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cracks knuckles
> 
> If I could please direct your attention to the tag third from the end. Thank you.

Genji skulked around the Shimada estate like an agitated cobra. Anyone who came close got spat at, his words biting and his patience thin and getting thinner like brittle, shedding skin. He’d been irritable since last night when he scowled his way through dinner and through the rest of the evening.

Zenyatta had been indisposed, caught up with Mondatta and his other brothers and sisters in group meditation and meetings, discussing the itinerary for the next few days.

Discussing their departure today. 

Genji had gone by Zenyatta’s window in the small hours of the morning, mind churning and hoping for the monk’s ease of words or soothing touch, but had found it empty. Still caught up with the others.

He hadn’t slept so badly in years. 

He’d left to see if he could find him that morning, but as soon as he saw Mondatta and a few other monks talking to their security, moving the few things they’d brought with them out of the temple he’d frozen and fled back the way he came, stomach tense and queasy. 

He’d gone to the training grounds and tried to go through a few katas, take apart a few targets, but he hadn’t been able to find the focus, his movements had been sloppy, his dragon irritable and uncontrollable in his skin. 

Meditation had been an utter impossibility. 

He could not _settle_.

Hanzo watched him stomp about back and forth and around the estate, saying nothing and letting his brother froth with his frustration, but after Genji snapped at one of their staff he approached with a sigh and a wary step as though he were rabid and about to bite.

“Genji,” he said, fed up, “What is wrong with you _now_?”

And Hanzo clearly expected his brother to turn like a snarling beast and shout at him, but Genji ran a hand through his hair, looked _wrecked_ , and said, “I don’t know.”

He could tell his answer seemed to stall out Hanzo, who frowned at him, “What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?”

“I mean—“ Genji gestured a little helplessly, “I mean _I don’t know_. I have no idea why I’m so upset. I woke up pissed off and I can’t seem to stop, I just—“ He cut off, shaking his head, bracing himself for a full-blown Hanzo lecture. 

But when he looked at his brother, Hanzo just sort of looked sad and pitying and Genji hated it. “I guess it’s no surprise, since the Shambali are leaving today. I should’ve expected you to be in a piss-poor mood.”

Genji snorted, expression sour, “What does that have to do with it? I knew it was going to happen. Why the hell should I care if a bunch of robot monks are taking off?”

The look Hanzo favored him with next was worse, a soft, pitying smile, “Probably because you’ve never been in _love_ before, Genji.”

Genji went stiff, breath catching in his throat, eyes wide. He stared at Hanzo in horror and then narrowed his eyes and hissed, “You take that _back_.”

Hanzo blinked, “Excuse me?”

“I am not in _love_!” He spat the word, panic coiling in his stomach, “That’s ridiculous! He’s an _Omnic_ , and we had fun, but there’s no way—“

“Genji, you are twisted in knots and I have never in my life seen you so out-of-sorts, and the only thing that’s different today, is that the Shambali are leaving.” His voice was gentle, “And you wouldn’t be this mad if you didn’t _care_.” 

“Well I don’t!” He snarled, hands clenching. “Fuck you, Hanzo. You’re wrong and _fuck you_.” Genji turned and stormed out, unable to stay in the room with his brother and that _thought_ any longer. 

\--

Genji hadn’t fled; he’d chosen to make a statement with his retreat. He bolted straight outside and right up the side of a building. It was perhaps his favorite part of this massive estate. A home built by ninjas had plenty of tucked-away places to linger and ensconce oneself, even on the roof. 

He sat heavily in his favorite spot. It overlooked the front Zen garden and he was almost invisible to whoever may be below.

He sulked. He _stewed_ in it. Discontent and agitation boiled in him and his dragon shifted behind his eyes, irritable and amenable to wrecking something without direction or care. He considered it, but whatever ease Hanzo felt for him because of _whatever_ he thought Genji was feeling probably wouldn’t last through any rougher a tantrum. 

Genji buried his head in his hands, fingers pushing into his green hair. He felt like shit. He was such a tangle of _emotions_ he felt like he was going to be physically sick. Irritation churned in his mind, worry tightened his chest, anxiety clawed at his belly, and an overall sense of _unhappiness_ seemed to settle over his shoulders like a cloak of unease. 

And through it, somehow, all he _really_ wanted to do was to see Zenyatta. 

He wanted to drop down and jog out to the koi pond and find him meditating there, or underneath one of the Sakura trees. To lean against him and listen as he confused him all over again with some existential conundrum, to puzzle through it all afternoon. 

He didn’t want things to change.

He wanted to spend more time with him, and refused to give that feeling a name. 

Genji had never really been a creature of habit. He rolled easily with whatever came, was flexible with unrelenting adaptability. He thrived in spontaneity and freedom. The only things he was tied down to were Hanzo—his only family—and his dragon and that’s the way he liked it. Free of obligation or restriction. 

But he thought maybe he’d be happy if he could add this one Omnic monk to his very short list of universal constants. 

He shook his head, releasing a sound that was half groan and half snarl. No, _he didn’t care_. He didn’t fucking care about Omnics or the Shambali or one specific set of blue Omnic lights arranged in a grid. He didn’t. It didn’t matter if he never saw that pretty blue again. 

His chest _hurt_ and he whimpered, hands fisting in his hair. 

“I don’t care!” He snarled softly, voice weak.

He sat up, refusing to be bowed by this feeling and slammed his fists against the tiles of the roof, scowling, and looking out across the garden, his gaze refocusing as he heard the disturbance of voices and the street outside. 

The Main Gates were open and he saw as several armored limos pulled up outside the Shimada Estate from his vantage and scrunched up tighter, watching a Shambali security lurked around and a few of the monks came out and milled by the gates, clearly waiting to go. 

His eyes glanced over the monks gathered but he could tell from even here that none of them were his— no, fuck—were _Zenyatta_. 

He saw Mondatta come forward with the rest of the entourage and his stomach churned uncomfortably, and he felt sick. Genji was about to stand and _run_ —leave as quickly as he could when he spotted the _right_ monk coming out and found he couldn’t move, heart beating faster, feeling like it was about to beat right up and out of his throat. 

Zenyatta walked up to join his brothers and sisters as they prepared to depart and Genji couldn’t quite look away. 

He saw Hanzo emerge and bid a formal farewell to them, no doubt he had to make some excuse for where his errant brother was. He held his breath as he saw Zenyatta reach up and touch Hanzo’s arm briefly, head tilted in inquiry—he could tell even from here, Zenyatta was _so easy_ to read—and when Hanzo shook his head Zenyatta visibly drooped. 

Had he been asking about Genji?

_He didn’t care. It didn’t matter._

Hanzo bowed and left the monks to make their own exit, most of the entourage climbing into the first of the limos and departing, leaving just Mondatta and Zenyatta and two security personnel. 

Mondatta had his head tilted and was gesturing lightly, saying something to Zenyatta, who had turned and was looking about the yard, as if waiting for something. As if hoping for _someone_ to appear. 

Zenyatta turned to the other Shambali leader long enough to shake his head at him and then looked back towards the inside of the estate.

Mondatta reached up and squeezed Zenyatta’s shoulder, and got in his own limo, his blonde security guard getting into the front seat with the driver and pulling away. 

Only Zenyatta remained, back straight and tense—God he was, he was hoping for Genji—watching the yard, trying to delay his departure.

_Look at me,_ Genji’s heart pounded, staring at the monk. _Look at me. You always know where I am so just Look. At. Me._

But Zenyatta never did, waiting, watching until finally the last security guard said something and Zenyatta wilted and nodded. He turned to get in the limo and stopped, waiting one last second, before his head dropped and he climbed in slowly. 

Genji’s heart _hurt_ , like a hand had reached into his chest and squeezed and he _can’t breathe_ all he can see is Zenyatta climbing in and _leaving_ and he’ll—

A chill swept through his veins, a sense of unadulterated _panic_ and he saw in a flash—

Zenyatta was leaving. He was going to walk out of Genji’s life forever thinking that Genji didn’t care at all, didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to spend his every waking _moment_ with him. Kissing him, touching him, _listening to him_. Zenyatta was going to leave and he was going to think that Genji didn’t _care_ , that he didn’t—

_Oh no_ , Genji thought, helpless, face flushed, _I am so in love with him._

The sound of a car door snapped him out of his haze and his heart seized as he watched the limo pull away from the gate and drive off. 

“No,” He whispered, “No, no, no.” 

He was _not_ going to fuck up this badly. Not _now_.

Under his skin his dragon bellowed and Genji was lurching to his feet and leaping from the roof before he even consciously thought to do so. He sprinted along a catwalk towards the outer wall and leaned out, watching the limo move down the street and turn a corner. 

There was lightning in his skin and thunder in his heart and he was _not_ going to just give up. Not going to give _him_ up.

The dragon’s roar was a vibration in his mind and Genji leapt off the wall and rolled on a neighboring roof, hitting the ground at a dead sprint and _ran_. 

He may have been chasing a car, but Hanamura was small and the streets were tight and full of corners. He was not letting this monk get away. His feet raced along rooftops, he’d never run so fast in his life and his skin flickered with viridian lightning, crackling away as he dragon roils in his soul. He was alive with its gifted power and he could do _anything_ in this moment. 

He leapt a gap to the next rooftop and glanced at the street ahead, heart hammering when he saw the limo paused at a stoplight.

He thanked any deity who may be listening for miserably slow Hanamuran traffic laws. 

Genji bolted down the line of streets and hit the edge and jumped, flipping in the air to land on top of Zenyatta’s limo. Heart in his throat he knocked on the sunroof, fingers prying it open until it started to slide on its own and he dropped through, down into the car.

_“Genji?”_ Zenyatta looked up at him, surprise run through his tone and his body and he waved frantically to the front where the security guard was brandishing her weapon uncertainly, and pressed the button for the privacy screen to slide up. “What are you _doing_ here?”

Genji swallowed, and pressed forward, straddling the monk’s lap and taking his face in his hands and kissing him long and deep and it felt like his entire universe was aligning. “Genji,” Zenyatta murmured as he did and the ninja made a small sound, hands holding him tighter. Zenyatta’s arms went around him and Genji whimpered then, feeling how they tightened, holding him close as though the Omnic was afraid he might pull away. 

“I love you,” Genji whispered brokenly against his faceplate, the words wrenched from his soul by Omnic lights and borne on the back of a dragon, “I’m sorry, and I love you, I love you so much,” He kissed along the seam of his faceplate again, hands trembling. 

“Oh, my dear,” Zenyatta murmured, hands tightening, “I as well, I love you, Genji. I feel so much for you. I was afraid you—“

“I know,” he mumbled, “I know, I’m sorry, I saw you waiting, I should’ve—“ he bit off, eyes closing and kissed him again. 

“I was afraid you didn’t want to see me, thought nothing of—“

“No!” Genji shook his head, “I feel so _stupid_ , but I didn’t know what to think, how to feel and I just… I saw you leaving and I couldn’t…” He opened his eyes and _begged_ , “Don’t leave,” he whispered, “Please, don’t leave.”

“Oh, Genji,” Zenyatta whispered sadly, one hand coming up to cup his face and Genji turned into it, kissing his palm, one of his own coming to cover it. “I must,” The Omnic said sadly.

Genji shook his head, “I don’t want you to. I just want you to stay with me, to keep confusing me and telling me to meditate and being so fucking beautiful I can’t _stand_ it.” 

“Oh my dear,” Zenyatta murmured, miserable, “I cannot stay. You know I cannot.”

Genji held him tighter but nodded, forehead pressed again the blue array of lights, his throat lodged with wretched feeling, because he _did_. He did know. Knew it as well as he knew this Omnic that Zenyatta, whatever he felt, would not stay. “You’re going to travel the world over and tell hundreds of thousands of people the message of the Shambali. Your mission. You’re going to change minds and heal hearts and souls and make the world a better fucking place, but you won’t be _here_.” Zenyatta had a mission, a _calling_ , and he would not be the monk he loved if he abandoned that so easily.

“I will,” Zenyatta whispered, “And every day, every hour, every _moment_ I am not here I will be thinking only of _you_.”

“I love you,” Genji murmured, because it sounded as much like _I hate you for leaving me_ as he could manage. 

“I love you as well,” Zenyatta said with sincerity, “I love you, my green, golden dragon. I would bask forever in your brilliance if I only could.”

“I want to go with you,” he tried and then wilted, “I can’t, I can’t just leave.” He was irresponsible but Hanzo was _family_ , and hadn’t abandoned Genji when he so easily could have forsaken him. Genji couldn’t just run off now. The dragon in Genji rumbled and he closed his eyes, determination surging. “I love you,” He repeated again, because it was worth saying a thousand, _million_ times, “I would leap whatever waterfall I had to if you were at the top.” He pulled back, thumb brushing against the blue array and swallowed, _wanting_ , and offered Zenyatta a promise he had never given anyone before. Never thought to ever given to anyone. “I’ll _wait_ for you.”

“Genji?”

Determination flushed through him with the thunder and he held the Omnic’s face gently, staring into it with as much fierce purpose as he could, “Promise me we’ll meet again. That we’ll see each other again, Zenyatta, and I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait forever if I have to, a hundred damn years, just as long as I get to see you again.”

_“Yes,”_ Zenyatta whispered and his arms went around and hugged Genji close, head pressing into the crook of his jaw, holding him like he could not bear the thought of letting him go. “I promise, I will. Somehow, I will make sure we come together again. I do not think I could bear it either if we did not.”

Genji held him and was held in turn, happy and miserable. “It’s twenty minutes to the Hanamura International airport,” he whispered, “Let me stay just like this till we get there?”

Zenyatta nodded against him, “Please. Let me hold you, my dearest. Just this little bit longer.”

Genji laughed softly, eyes closing, pressing his mouth against the curve of his head, “As if I could be persuaded by anything to let you go a moment sooner.” He dropped his weight carefully, legs on either side of the Omnic, resting his broad frame against Zenyatta’s much slimmer one. His eyes opened and he laughed softly, spotting what was on the seat next to them. “A gyroscopic fishbowl?”

“I would not want Tatsu and company’s water to spill,” Zenyatta reached up and began stroking gentle fingers through Genji’s hair and the ninja smiled softly. 

“You’re so damn cute,” he leaned in and kissed him again, this time slower, just as rich with feeling, but laden with sorrow and promise in equal measure. 

“You are lovely,” Zenyatta said, “Handsome in body and beautiful in mind and soul. I wished I had more of a chance to tell you.”

Genji smiled sadly and kissed the center of his blue array, “We’ll have plenty of time for that,” He murmured. “We’ll have all the time in the world together. If you think I won’t be bothering you every free moment you have, calling you, desperate to hear your voice, you’re in for a surprise.”

Zenyatta laughed softly, petting his hair, “I would like nothing more. If I get to spend every day telling you that I love you, Genji Shimada, then I will consider my time well spent.”

“Start now,” Genji begged softly, feeling the unrelenting press of limited time, “Please.”

“I love you,” Zenyatta told him readily, and Genji didn’t think he would find greater truth if he sat in the halo of the Iris for a thousand years.

\--

When the limo pulled to a stop, Genji sighed and closed his eyes, arms tightening around the Omnic fleetingly, as if he could change things just by wishing hard enough. Zenyatta’s arms tightened as well, briefly, before they both let go at once. 

Today was only ending one way. 

They separated and stepped out when the chauffer opened the door for them, Zenyatta’s security detail hovering nervously. The other Shambali were assembled in a group, clearly waiting for this last arrival and as Genji stepped from the limo, Zenyatta right behind him, he spotted Mondatta visibly relaxing.

Genji gave in, at long last, and stuck his tongue out at him.

Mondatta straightened, surprised, and then his shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

“What is so funny, brother?” Zenyatta murmured, taking Genji’s hand. Their fingers interlocked, a perfect fit.

Mondatta shook his head, “Nothing, Zenyatta. You just always find ways to surprise me.” He turned to Genji, “And I have a feeling it will be a trait the younger Shimada shares with you. I am glad to see you come through for our dear brother, Zenyatta,—“

“Mondatta,” Zenyatta said flatly.

“—as he has been so terribly smitten almost since we arrived,” Mondatta said blithely.

Genji grinned, smiling hard enough his face hurt, and he was willing to consider that maybe he’d been wrong about Mondatta. “I am glad to be here.”

Mondatta nodded and turned to Zenyatta, “I am sorry, but we need to go. The flight leaves soon.”

Zenyatta nodded and turned to Genji, “I am sorry, my dear,” he murmured.

Genji nodded, swallowing and pulled him close, resting his forehead down against Zenyatta’s, “Me too. Remember what you promised me. We’re going to see each other again.”

“And you’ll wait for me?” It wasn’t really a question, but somehow Zenyatta made it sound that way and Genji nodded, smiling sadly. 

“Not patiently, you know how well I do with that,” he said, trying for humor and Zenyatta brought his hands up to frame his face. “But I will wait. I’ll wait as long as I have to. You’re worth it.”

“I’ll contact you soon,” The Omnic promised, “I do not think I could stay away from the sound of your voice and the sight of your smile for very long either, at the very least.”

Genji pressed a slow, soft kiss against him, because this was his last chance, “Give me one last existential knot, hmm? One for the road, to puzzle over until you can set my mind awhirl again.”

Zenyatta laughed softly and murmured simply, “Does a submarine swim?”

Genji blinked and groaned, “Fuck.”

Zenyatta chuckled and pulled back, hands lingering and they parted slowly, “Farewell, Genji, my love, until next time.”

Genji pulled him back in and pressed one last, desperate, hard kiss against him, trembling a bit and pulled back with slow reluctance, “Until the next time.”

\--

Genji stood back and waited for a driver to come pick him up for the airport, watching the sky. 

Even after the car arrived he stayed, watching for hours more. Watching the planes depart. 

He watched until the one carrying Zenyatta must’ve left, and been long out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, wonder how its gonna end?
> 
> I guess we'll find out Sunday night.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe realigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid but I literally could not stop myself. Sorry. Had to be done.

“You know, I do not think I have ever seen you nervous,” Mondatta commented, voice laced with amusement as he and Zenyatta stood in the arrivals section of the airport. 

“I do not need your commentary,” Zenyatta said flatly, and did not stop fidgeting, small movements in his hands mostly, as though he simply could not keep them folded before him. In a human, such action would’ve been akin to outright pacing. Mondatta stood perfectly still, hands folded behind his back. 

“We both know there is no need to be nervous,” Mondatta said gently, “You have been waiting a long time for this.”

“I have,” Zenyatta agreed quietly and turned to check the time from a clock in the terminal again.

“Are your chronometers malfunctioning?” 

“No. But they were telling me that the time that had elapsed was a period I did not think could be true. It felt far longer.”

“I am sure your new protégé will arrive on time,” Mondatta said. He was clearly finding a great deal of humor in this. Around them their security team milled, Mondatta’s tall, blonde security chief a constant shadow behind him, watching everything distrustfully, keeping his eye on the people that gawked as they moved through, recognizing the international religious celebrities. 

Zenyatta made a small, impatient sound, “Will you tell me the itinerary we were given?”

Mondatta sighed this time, “Zenyatta…”

“Please, one more time.”

Mondatta sighed and said, tone droning on as though reciting something he’d long committed to memory: “Lord Hanzo Shimada of Hanamura, with esteem, sends his emissary to serve and learn with the honored Shambali order, with best regards. He will be arriving as requested on Friday, September Nineteenth at one-fifteen PM local time at the Tribhuvan International Airport in Kathmandu, Nepal.” Mondatta glanced over at a large screen displaying all flight activity, “And his plane is listed as ‘on time.’” 

Zenyatta nodded, “Thank you.”

He shook his head, watching Zenyatta, “You are sure that he will be enough to keep you safe when you depart on your own? You know I have some concern. He is one human, after all.”

Zenyatta turned, finally giving Mondatta his full attention, “I know you are still uncertain about you and I separating, but if we divide our efforts I believe we may take the Shambali’s message to more listening ears, better spread the wonder and truth of the Iris.”

Mondatta shook his head, “Divide and conquer? Or Divided we fall?”

Zenyatta laid a hand on his counterpart’s shoulder, “Mondatta. This is the right path. We both know it. We will do so much more good this way. You know the truth of it, have seen the same as I within the Iris. But this time it is for the right reason.”

Mondatta nodded slowly, “And my first question? He will keep you safe all on your own without us? He can manage that?”

Zenyatta chuckled softly, “You are ever the worried elder brother, Mondatta. Yes. I am absolutely certain he can defend me should I come to harm. But more than that static certainty, I trust him and believe in him. Besides, I am not so helpless either.”

“I suppose that is true…”

“’Suppose?’ Who was it that saved your life in King’s Row?” Zenyatta asked archly. “No offense meant, Mr. Alexander.”

Mondatta’s security guard shrugged, “None taken.” He glanced down at Mondatta and shifted faintly closer, “It was a close call and a good save.”

“People overreacted. Which is why you have to stay in Nepal for a bit longer before you leave. Things are still dying down,” Mondatta scolded softly, “There was a reason we did not Transcend on camera, Zenyatta.”

“There was no greater reason than your life,” Zenyatta stated simply and the older Omnic bowed his head and conceded the point.

“I suppose I will have to allow it,” he said, tone tired and Zenyatta made a soft sound of disbelief. 

“As if you could keep me from anything.”

Mondatta’s head tilted back, as if looking for patience from any deity listening, “Iris guide us all, the two of you were made for one another.”

Zenyatta hummed, mood improving, “It certainly feels like it.” He glanced back at his counterpart, “When I am gone, you will make sure Tatsu and the others will be properly cared for in my absence?”

“Yes, Zenyatta,” Mondatta said placidly, “I will take very good care of your very fat goldfish.”

“He is not fat, he is appropriately sized for his breed.”

“Zenyatta, he is almost eight inches long. He is enormous.”

“He has to keep up with the bigger ones. Hopefully you remember him considering the absolutely mess of fish you’ve accumulated,” Zenyatta needled back readily.

“It is not a ‘mess,’ it is a perfectly balanced natural ecosystem.”

“It is a ridiculously large koi pond. There is nothing natural about it, especially not deep into Himalayan Nepal.” Zenyatta said, a bit of laughter in his tone. “You have to keep it _heated_.”

“We have to heat a great many things, the temple and all its rooms, the tunnel, one more is hardly a task. Besides, I believe you are the one who keeps almost freezing outside the temple.”

“Almost is not so.”

Mondatta shook his head, “Always you tempt fate.”

“I know myself.”

“I suppose you do, better than most. Hopefully your new accomplice can help with that.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “Accomplice, hmm? 

“Assistant, collaborator, Partner in crime…”

“Partner?” Zenyatta hummed, “Perhaps it is accurate.”

Silence settled between them, Zenyatta’s nervousness creeping up again. His hands began to fidget.

“Perhaps we should have brought a sign, in case he has forgotten what we look like,” Mondatta said blandly and Zenyatta turned and _looked_ at him.

“Zenyatta!”

Zenyatta went rigid, looking rapidly around the terminal, searching for the source of the shout, the mala around his shoulders emitting a very faint golden light. A flush of recent arrivals clogged the hall and he craned his neck to see anything. A long, muscular arm shot up from within and waved and the Omnic found himself taking an involuntary step forward.

Then suddenly there was a black-and-green blur that darted from within the swath of bodies and hit Zenyatta like a summer storm. The Omnic found himself caught up in strong arms and held _tight_.

_“Genji!”_

Genji Shimada laughed, bright and happy and loud, holding the Omnic as tight as he could. “Zenyatta! I missed you so _much_.” 

Zenyatta felt that warm, familiar mouth press feverish kisses against his array of lights where he had been pulled securely against his broad chest. Zenyatta held him _tightly_ , hands fisted against his back in the dark material of his vest, his orbs glowing helplessly gold and he felt moments from Transcendence. “Genji, my dear, oh how I have missed you.”

“I am never waiting a year and a half to see you, _ever again_ ,” Genji swore, nuzzling feverishly. “I don’t think I’m ever letting you go for longer than five minutes. I love you, Zenyatta, love you so much. God I missed your stupid, pretty lights.”

“I love you too, my dearest. I have been so bereft without you.”

“I’ve got you now, never letting you go,” Genji murmured and his arms tightened as if making his point. 

Zenyatta chuckled, feeling _complete_ in this moment like he had not in over a year outside of touching the halo of the Iris, “I would never wish you to, but I would like to see your lovely face.”

Genji pulled back reluctantly, arms staying around Zenyatta, touching as though helplessly unable to part from him, “You’re lucky you’re pretty. Lucky I like looking at you almost as much as touching you.”

Zenyatta made a soft sound, looking him over, reaching up to cup his cheek, the tips of his fingers touching lightly against his sideburns, “You are as achingly handsome as when we last saw one another, if, perhaps a bit different.”

Genji actually _blushed_ , one hand coming up to touch over his jet-black hair self-consciously, “Do you like it?” He asked, hope clear like daylight in his voice, “I wanted to look, well, _professional_.”

Zenyatta made a low warm sound, letting his fingers push into the thick strands like he couldn’t help himself anymore and brought Genji back down to press the seam of his faceplate against Genji’s mouth, “I was wondering what you would look like with your natural hair color. It is beautiful. I have never seen a black so rich it casts blue highlights before. But I would think you perfect, even if you had dyed it neon multicolor.” Genji grinned, pulling back just enough to waggle his eyebrows and Zenyatta sighed, “Do not.”

The ninja laughed and swooped in, stealing another kiss against Zenyatta’s faceplate, the monk humming in low satisfaction, one arm sliding around his neck, “Mm,” he kissed, “I missed this. Missed this so much. You taste good. Is that weird?” he kissed him long again, “You taste good. God, I started putting coins in my mouth when I was really missing you. Hanzo thought I was losing it. I think he was glad to get rid of me by the end.”

Zenyatta laughed, delighted, “I have missed your ridiculous babble.” He shifted to press into Genji’s eager mouth, “And you look magnificent.”

The ninja chuckled against his faceplate and pulled back, “I thought the green and black might look better than the orange and white. Hanzo called it my ‘Sparrow outfit.’ I don’t think he knows what sparrows look like. You like it?”

“I do,” Zenyatta agreed, warmly. 

“Good,” Genji leaned down, grinning sharply with teeth and murmured against Zenyatta’s chrome, “Because as much as I’d like to let you tear this off me, I kinda want to keep it intact. For now.”

Behind them, Mondatta cleared his ‘throat.’

Genji huffed and without looking over muttered, “Zenyatta, your brother is a cockblock.”

“’His brother’ would like to remind you we are in a public airport,” Mondatta said, voice dry.

Genji finally turned, grinning a bit and went over to Mondatta, who didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late to do anything but protest weakly as he was pulled into a friendly hug, Zenyatta laughing at the both of them. “Mondatta, it’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Genji Shimada.” He said, desperately off kilter and attempting to right himself, “I would say Zenyatta has been unbearable without you, but I am concerned for the state of Shambali temple with the two of you together, and I fear it will only be worse now.”

Genji laughed, stepping back to slot against Zenyatta’s side as if he belonged there, arm slipping around the Omnic’s waist. “I’ll be respectful,” He smiled at Zenyatta, the expression soft and completely besotted. “He’s pretty good at keeping me in line. I mean it only took him a month to tame me.” He pressed a kiss against Zenyatta again, who hummed softly in happiness. 

Mondatta shook his head, “You are both equally gone, I see.” He tilted his head, watching Genji, “I do not think I need to tell you that I am a powerful person, Genji Shimada, but if you do not take care of him you will experience it firsthand.”

_“Mondatta,”_ Zenyatta said, aghast.

Genji _laughed_ , grinning, “I have no intention of fucking this up, let me assure you.”

“You are rather arrogant, if I remember,” Mondatta said without malice, his tone bleeding his own constant, faint amusement.

“No,” Zenyatta murmured, looking up at Genji, leaning into him, “He is just confident.”

Genji leaned down and kissed his array, long and soft, as if that were the only possible, acceptable reply to such a claim. “I was pretty arrogant before, but now you just make me feel like I can do anything.”

“The feeling is mutual, my dear, I assure you.”

“Now!” Genji grinned brightly, “I’m actually really excited to see this fancy temple of yours—oh,” he blinked, “Wait, right, _professional_. Shit, I keep forgetting—” He cleared he throat and stepped back, bowing carefully and respectfully to the Omnic he’d come for. “Thank you for accepting my service, and I look forward to learning from you,” Genji’s eyes flashed open, twinkling, and a sharp, impish grin flickered over his mouth, “Master Zenyatta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> I hope you had fun reading my own take on Young Genji. Expect to see more of him in the future, but I'm also looking forward to getting back to our favorite sad cyborg. 
> 
> That said, I'm planning a few extra little glimpses into this AU. I think I want to take a closer look at King's Row. And I mean... there was a year and a half of phone sex and video chat sex, gotta get me some of that.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all your kudos, kind words, and patience with my weird take on things. 
> 
> Until the next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Human Genji's dragon is far more organic and responsive than Cyborg Genji's dragon for one very simple reason you I've taken to that you can actually see for yourself in-game. If you go to the Hero Gallery, pull up Genji, note that the sword his younger and cyborg selves have are different. 
> 
> The cyborg sword has a fucking trigger on it.


End file.
